Twisted Desires
by NightLark
Summary: Elijah successfully kidnapped Elena and took her to Klaus. he doesn't want her to sacrifice. He wants her because she is the only person resistant to his compulsion. Now she's caught up in his mind games, will she keep fighting?
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: This is my new Klaus/Elena fic. It starts in episode 8, series 2 (Rose) when Elijah first appears.**

I was pacing up and down, tissue clutched in my hand. I heard footsteps approaching and I turned. Rose was there, with a man. I assumed this was Elijah. He stared at me for a minute in disbelief, before darting over to me. I took a step back as he moved closer. He leant forward, as if to kiss me but he diverted at the last second and sniffed my neck instead.

"Human…" he muttered to himself "that's impossible" he seemed deep in thought before remembering I was there "Hello there" he smiled at me. My breathing hitched, caught in my throat.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going" he said. I caught the eye of Rose, pleading with her.

"Please don't let him take me" I begged. She looked away, unable to meet my eye in shame for what she was doing. Well, I thought bitterly, I hoped her freedom was worth it.

"One last piece of business, then we're done" he said, turning away from me. He faced Trevor who was cowering with fear.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah. I'm truly very sorry" Elijah circled the fearful vampire.

"Oh no your apologies not necessary"

"Yes. Yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you" I noticed Rose shifting uncomfortably. There was a strange half formed hope in her eyes.

"Well yes you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honour. Where was your loyalty?" he said, coming to stand in front of Trevor.

"I beg your forgiveness"

"So granted" he said, smiling. I saw a look of hope appear on Trevor's face. Then Elijah jerked his hand up sharply, knocking Trevor's head off. Rose let out a cry and she started down the stairs, tears of anger and sorrow in her eyes/

"You…."

"Don't Rose. Now that you are free…" he stepped towards me "come"

"But what about the moonstone?" I said, desperately trying to buy time.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" he stopped.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is"

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it"

"Tell me where it is"

"It doesn't work that way" I said, shaking my head.

"Are you negotiating with me?" he asked, looking towards Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it" she snarled. His eyes met mine as he tried to compel me.

"What is this vervain doing round your neck?" he snatched away my necklace and tossed it to the ground. His hand wound into my hair, forcing me to look at him.

"Tell me where the moonstone is"

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins"

"What is it doing there?"

"it's with Katherine"

"Interesting" there was the sound of breaking glass "What was that?"

"I don't know"

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know!" he grabbed me and started dragging me to the door. "Move!" we reached the corridor and paused as something darted past. Elijah tossed me to Rose and looked around as a second shape past us.

"Rose…"

"I don't know who it is!"

"Up here!" called a familiar voice. Elijah darted halfway up the stairs, then paused.

"Down here!" said a second voice. Elijah turned. A wooden stake flew across the room, ending up in Elijah's hand. I felt hands on me, pulling me away. I looked up to see Stefan, shushing my desperately. Oh thank god.

"excuse me. To whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. you hear that? I repeat, you can't beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three or heads will role. Do we understand each other?" called Elijah's voice. There was the sound of splintering wood. Stefan pressed a glass vial into my hand. I nodded and stepped away from him, standing at the top of the stairs.

"I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out" Elijah turned, disbelief plain on his face. I tried to conceal the vervain bomb.

"What game are you playing with me?" he said, flashing up the stairs. I pulled the pin out and threw the bomb at him. I ducked back, landing in the corner as he howled in pain. Briefly.

Then he rose and started up the stairs, his footsteps clinking on the glass. Stefan appeared on the steps, crossbow in hand. He shot repeatedly at Elijah, unsuccessfully. When he ran out of ammo he charged at the powerful vampire, knocking them both down the stairs. He rose to his feet and was about to kill Stefan when Damon appeared with a broken coat rack in hand, formed into a makeshift stack. He darted forward, intent on impaling Elijah. He dodged out of the way, grabbed Damon by the throat and shoved him against the wall. He picked up the stake and made to drive it into Damon's heart.  
"No!" I cried out, trying to run down the stairs as quickly as possible. Elijah turned, hand still clasped on Damon's throat. Stefan jumped to his feet, putting an arm out to stop me from moving. Elijah's eyes darted over all of us. His grip on Damon's neck visibly tightened. His eyes dared me to move.

_It's your choice, _they said.

"I'll go with you. Please don't hurt them!" I begged.

"hands" he said. I was confused but then I realised what he meant. I raised my empty hands. He nodded. I tried to take a step forward but Stefan blocked my way.

"Stefan, he'll kill you" I whispered.

"I certainly will" Elijah agreed.

"Let me go" I pleased. Stefan shook his head. Damon let out a gasp as Elijah's grip started to break bones. Stefan looked between the two of us, torn.

"Make your decision quickly" Elijah snarled. Stefan's eyes met mine and he nodded once. I slipped out of his grip and went to Elijah's side. He smiled slightly.

"I'm here. Let him go" Elijah looked at me, his grin widening then he snapped Damon's neck. I screamed but he clamped a hand over my mouth and dragged me away. There was a car waiting outside, with a driver in the front seat. He roughly pushed me into the back and climbed in next to me. I tried desperately to escape, hitting out at him and screaming.

"He's not dead you fool" he growled at me, catching my fists in his hand "He's paralysed to ensure our departure is successful"

"Really?"

"Yes. Now be silent" he snapped, settling back in his chair. I moved as far away from him as possible and sat in perfect silence.

**A/N: I couldn't kill Damon, he's too epic. So this is the start of my new Klaus/Elena fic. After I've done this one, I will experiment more (getting off the alternate TV plotline). I've got a couple of ideas inside my head, including a Alaric/Elena one if that interests anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N: Wow. Lots of people said they liked the story, though some said they still preferred Elijah. Well, for you Elijah lovers I have decided to break my normal rules! I am working on two fics at a time (AHHHH!). However, I am going to provide them equal attention and post a chapter for each at the same time. For those of you who don't have me on author's alert check my profile for a story called 'the price of happiness'. was originally going to be titled Light of my life but this sounded better.**

The car pulled to a stop. I squinted through the tinted window and could make out a set of gates. Elijah turned to me.  
"Stay here" he said, before getting out of the car. I pressed my ear against the window, trying to hear what was being said. I could see Elijah and a second person, talking.

"What gives you the bravery to return? I assume that's why you're here? To beg my forgiveness?" the voice was cold and sent shivers down my spine.

"No. I don't need to beg"

"Then why are you here? You know that if you don't provide an adequate excuse in…five minutes, I will kill you"

"I brought you something"

"really?"

"Yes" The door was opened sharply and I fell onto the ground. Ouch. I looked up, wincing as the bright sunlight stung my eyes. I met the cold grey eyes of a very unimpressed looking blonde man.

"Well done you finally managed to catch Katerina. You must be so proud" he said, sarcastically. Elijah pulled me roughly to my feet.

"Not Katerina, Klaus. She's human. It's the doppelganger" He thrust me towards Klaus who grabbed my wrist and sniffed.

"Human yes. Doppelganger, no. She doesn't smell anything like a Petrova" he said, dismissively.

"So it's coincidence that she looks like Katerina in everyway?"

"Perhaps. Maybe it's the work of clever surgery on your part to try and trick me"

"You're paranoid Klaus" Elijah snapped "she's genuine. Test her for yourself" Klaus stared at me for a minute before pulling me to him and kissing me passionately. The second my lips touched his I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me. All my resistance disappeared, leaving me to wind my hands into his hair in a desperate frenzy.

He pulled away sharply.

"She's genuine. Well done Elijah" he said, smiling. I shuddered at how quick he could switch moods "I take it you'll be wanting your old bedroom back?"

"Yes, if that's okay sir"

"It's fine. I'll have one of my men deal with…what's her name?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask" Elijah admitted.

"Elijah! Manners!" Klaus scolded. He turned to me, a brilliant smile on his face "What's your name?"

"Elena. Elena Gilbert" I said, unable to control the words spilling from my mouth.

"Welcome Miss Gilbert. I'll have someone take you to your room" he turned and now I could see other people hovering nearby.

"Daniel, take Miss Gilbert to the guest bedroom" he snapped. The boy, he looked about my age, came forward and grasped my arm tightly. I winced. Klaus sighed "Be gentle Daniel. No one is allowed to mark her…except me" my eyes widened in horror as he flashed me a wicked grin. Daniel loosened his grip slightly and he dragged me towards the building. Inside it was cool, a relief from the burning sun. I wondered where exactly we were.

I was led down endless sprawling corridors and up countless staircases until we stopped in front of a large wooden door. Daniel opened it and pushed me inside. I heard the click of the lock and I let out a quiet sigh of frustration. Typical. Now they choose to get security conscious.

I looked around the room. It was large but cluttered with heavy mahogany furniture. The centre piece was a four poster bed, with crimson sheets and curtains. Expensive taste I noted. I sighed again and sat on the edge of the bed. I wanted to know why the hell I was here! Rose had said I was a sacrifice but Klaus hadn't looked at me like I was there to be killed.

Quite the opposite.

My lips tingled from the contact that had passed between us. Why had I let him kiss me? What has possessed me? I knew I wouldn't have been able to fight him off but I could have at least tried…

You're stuck here Elena. The realization hit me. I was stuck here. I shook my head, trying to dislodge the pessimistic thoughts from my head. I decided to use my time alone and search for some form of weapon. Preferably a sharp one.

****Later****

I had officially given up in my search for anything sharp and pointy. The room was a dead end. The only things with sharp corners was the furniture and that was far too heavy for me to pick up. I groaned and went to sit by the window. The curtains were open, letting sunlight shine through and warm my skin. I'd thought about jumping out but I was several floors up.

There was the sound of footsteps in the hallway and shouting. I jumped at the noise and rose to my feet. The door opened and Klaus came in. there was a young woman with him, who looked terrified.

"Elena. How are you settling in?" I remained silent, keeping my eyes fixed on him. "Hmm…chatty, aren't you? Katerina was much more…vocal"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here"

"I meant this room"

"Oh. Right. You need to clean up. After all, running around a building full of vampires while covered in blood is hardly a good move" his eyes lingered on my blood-soaked clothes and he smiled. I folded my arms and glared at him.

"So, I brought someone to help you clean up"

"I can clean myself up"

"No you can't" he said, his smile arrogant and presumptuous "besides, I'm not letting you wander the halls without an escort. Now…do you want her to go with you or me?"

"Her!" I said immediately. He scowled.  
"shame. Take her to the bathroom" the girl timidly took my hand and led me down the corridor to a bathroom. I waited for her to leave.

"Err…you don't have to stay"

"Sorry Miss but I do" she said "if I don't, I'll be in trouble" I could only imagine exactly what kind of trouble she'd be in so I nodded. I removed my bloodstained clothes and hopped into the shower. I washed quickly, ridding myself of the congealed blood then climbed out. The girl was holding a towel and a dress. I thanked her, dried and dressed quickly.

The dress was turquoise and brushed the floor when I walked. Did vampires have something against jeans?

The girl led me back to the room. Klaus was sitting on the bed, reading something. He glanced up when we entered.  
"Do you need anything else sir?" the girl asked.

"Get Elena something to eat, then you're dismissed" he said. The girl nodded and scurried away. Klaus rose from his spot on the bed.

"That dress suits you"

"Are you congratulating your fashion sense?"

"No. I didn't pick it" he smirked, approaching me. He leant forward and whispered in my ear "If I had you'd be showing a lot more skin" I pulled away, backing myself against a wall.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded. He smiled lazily, stalking me to the wall and placing an arm either side of me, holding me there with his body.

"There are a lot of things I want from you Elena…" his teeth grazed my throat "but I plan to keep those to myself, at least for now" the door opened and he pulled away. The girl came in, placed the food down and stood, waiting. Klaus walked over and took her hand.

"Enjoy your dinner Elena. I'll enjoy mine" he said, smiling maliciously.

**A/N: This is really weird. I got so used to writing Elijah being nice to Elena, now every vampire is being horrible to her. Klaus in this fic is going to be very much the way he was in blurred lines. Cocky, arrogant and possessive. Kind of like Damon, only not as cool. Sorry Klaus, you may win in a fight but Damon will always have my heart, along with Elijah.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A/N: Do we want Klaus****'****s POV? Or should I retain his mystery?**

**This chapter is…the next morning. (that's my attempt at being mysterious. It's about as good at my attempt at being dramatic. Which wasn't very good). Klaus is not 100% jerk in this chapter. Maybe 90%?**

**Oh, I would have updated sooner but I've been ill. Technically I shouldn't be on the computer but I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you all!**

Sunlight shone through my eyelids. I groaned and rolled over, hitting something solid and warm. I recoiled instantly, jumping up.

"Good morning to you" said Klaus, smiling at me.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" his smiled disappeared.  
"Watch your language. And, as previously stated I live here. I go where I like"

"Huh. Don't vampires think about knocking occasionally? So they don't give human's a heart attack?"

"You didn't seem to mind" he said, waggling his eyebrows in a lewd manner.

"I. Was. Asleep" I pointed out, bluntly.

"Hmm…and very entertaining you were too" I blushed slightly "Now, breakfast" he nodded his head a tray on the bedside table. I picked up the plate and looked at it dubiously. Some form of porridge I guessed.

"What is it?"

"How should I know? I don't cook" he said, as if the very idea disgusted him.

"Sorry" I said, with a heavy dose of sarcasm. I prodded the breakfast, before deciding it was safe to eat and taking a forkful. It wasn't that bad, I grudgingly admitted.

"So Elena, tell me about yourself" he said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know more about you"

"So you can compare me to Katherine, no doubt?" I guessed. He shrugged.

"When one shares a bed with a woman, they learn all they need. I am not going to compare you to Katherine just yet. I'm merely intrigued about your life"

"Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes actually. I'm telling the truth. That's got to be a first" he seemed surprised by his actions.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" I decided that I might as well keep him civil.

"Tell me about your family"

"I was adopted" I admitted "My real dad I thought was my uncle. My adopted parents both died in a car accident. That's it" I sat down on the floor, as far away from Klaus as possible.

"Hmm…to lose one parent is misfortune, to lose them both is pure carelessness"

"If you're going to insult me, I'm not going to even bother talking to you" I sniffed, turning my back on him. I didn't hear his footsteps, didn't know he was there until I felt his cool breath on my neck.

"Elena" he whispered "Look at me"

"Go away Klaus" he laughed.

"That's why I like you. You're the only person, human or vampire, who hasn't tried to get on my good side in five seconds flat"

"Glad I amuse you" I said, sarcastically. He sighed and sat down next to me. I shot him a look that basically said 'you? The high and mighty vampire is sitting on the floor?'

"Do you ride Elena?"

"Ride? If this is leading up to a joke about my sex life, I'm not participating" he raised his hands.

"No joke but now that I know that little fact I will store it away for future reference. I meant, horse riding. Have you ever ridden a horse?" I shrugged.

"Once or twice" that was a lie. I'd had lessons for five years solid.

"Good, then we shall ride and I shall criticize you every time you make a mistake" he said, rising to his feet and offering me a hand. I didn't take it, standing on my own.  
"You're letting me out of here"

"Of course Elena. You're not a prisoner. You're…a guest for now"

"And later?"  
"Well later you will most likely end up in a much more luxurious bedroom" he gave me a cocky grin and I let out a small noise of disgust.

"I've never ridden in a dress" I said, looking down at the garment. He shrugged.  
"Go naked then. I don't care" I rolled my eyes at him as he led me from the room. I tried to build a mental map of the many corridors but soon gave up. He led me outside. The sun was blazing.  
"Where are we?" I asked.

"Nevada"

"Really?"

"No. like I'm going to tell you" he said, leading me around the back of the house where a large stable stood, with a grassy paddock.

"You can ride anyone you like. Except for that one. He's mine" he said, pointing at a large black stallion.

"Wouldn't want to ride him anyway. He looks…bad" Klaus jumped the fence that surrounded the paddock and went to the horse, patting his head.

"just the way I like them" I had the feeling his comment wasn't about the horse. I hopped the fence and picked out a pretty chestnut mare.

"Thoroughbreds?" I guessed, eyeing up the horses.

"Of course. I must say I'm impressed. Most girls would still be going 'Oooh! A pony!" he squealed in a bad imitation of a seven year old.

"I'm not like most girls" I said, fetching the equipment, saddled the horse and jumped up "Just like you're not like most guys. Or most vampires for that matter"

"I'm probably a damn sight closer to most vampires then 'THE SALVATORE'S!'" he said, in a deep voice. I frowned.

"What's with the voice?"

"Me being dramatic. Did it work?" he asked, climbing onto his mount and moving to my side.

"No"

"Oh well. But I am a lot more vampire then the Salvatore's. They're like the Cullen's, or at least Stefan is"

"You read Twilight?"

"What else is there to do with eternity other then mock vampire literature?" he shrugged "Anne Rice was my favourite. I actually inspired her, you know?"

"You mean you slept with her?" I guessed. He shrugged again.

"I was bored" I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Where to?"

"let's just walk" I gave a mock yawn.

"Boring. Come on, I'll race you"

"You are more like Katherine then you think" he muttered "Alright" he kicked his horse in the sides and it bolted off. I spurred my own horse and managed to gain on him.

I sped my horse past and pulled to an abrupt stop, waiting for him to catch up.

"I'm impressed" he said, eyeing me up "When you said you'd ridden before you didn't mention how good you were"

"You never asked"

"Well, you are officially the first person to outrace me, ever"

"What? Katherine didn't?"  
"Katherine hates horses. Especially my horses. They were the one thing we could never agree on" he jumped off the horse and offered me a hand. I ignored it.

"Cool. An excellent reason to keep riding" I said, dismounting from my horse. I stumbled and almost fell but he caught me. I became aware of just how close we were and I pulled away abruptly.

"I want to go back inside now" I said, quietly.

"that's fine by me. There are lots of things we can do inside" he said, looking at me lewdly. I stifled a groan. Someone kill me and put me out of my misery.

**A/N: Just wanted to show a different side of Klaus there. That was a one off. THERE WILL NOT BE ANYMORE COSINESS BETWEEN E/K FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A/N: everyone said they wanted a Klaus POV chapter. You will get one. Just not quite yet.**

**I think Elena and Klaus are getting too friendly for my liking. I need to add in some fear factor. Hands up if you agree!**

We were heading back to my room when Klaus paused, cocking his head to one side and sniffed the air. I let out a small, stifled giggle. He looked like a dog.

"Something amusing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, fighting to keep my laughter under control. "Elena…you're lying to me"

He stalked towards me, backing me up against the corridor wall. He placed a hand on my hip, holding me there. His other hand stroked my cheek, brushing a strand of hair out of the way.  
"Elena…"

"What?" I muttered.

"Tell me what you were laughing about"

"No. it's stupid" I said, turning my head away from him. He growled quietly, moving his mouth to my neck. I was sure he was about to bite me and squeezed my eyes closed.

"Err…sir?" said a hesitant voice. His head snapped up. I opened my eyes and saw Daniel, the guy who'd taken me to my room that first day.

"What have I told you about interrupting me?"

"Sorry but your visitors are here" he said, shifting uncomfortably. Klaus snarled.

"Fine. I'll be right there. Take her to her room" he started to leave but turned at the last minute "We will be continuing this later, Elena" Continue what? I wasn't aware we'd started anything. I almost said that but decided against it, noting the expression on his face.

I followed Daniel to my room, where a plate of food was waiting for me. I ate hungrily and wondered if I'd be able to shower again soon. The hot sun combined with riding had made me work up a sweat. I stripped off the damp dress and threw it over the end of the bed. Normally I wouldn't have because of the risk that someone (namely, Klaus) would come along but since he was busy dealing with his visitors I guessed I was safe. For now anyway.

I lay down on the cold floor by the window, letting my eyes drift close. The sun warmed my skin, making me stretch like a cat.

"Well that's a pretty picture" said a cold voice. I jumped and my eyes snapped open. Klaus was standing in the doorway. I leapt to my feet, grabbing a blanket from the bed to cover myself.

"Thought you had visitors?" I said, breathlessly. I noticed his eyes lingering on my body, rather then my face.

"I did. Elijah is dealing with them. I have better things to do with my time then deal with whiney witches" he took a step forward "Like spend time with you"

"What if I don't want you to spend time with me?" I challenged, clenching my fists. He shrugged.

"Makes no difference to me Elena. I'm the one in charge, remember?" he said, coming over to me. He shoved me against the wall, very much as he had before. His mouth traced the curve of my throat.

"What are you going to do?" I asked hesitantly, even though I already knew.

"Just have a little taste"

"No! Please!"

"Care to tell me what you were laughing at earlier?" I considered for a minute. That was certainly better then being bitten.

"Fine. I just thought you looked a bit stupid sniffing the air like a flipping cocker spaniel"

"Hmm" I felt his teeth graze my throat and my breathing hitched.

"I thought you said you wouldn't if I told you!" I said, my hand trying to cover my neck. He grabbed my hand, squeezing tightly.

"I never said that" he said. I could feel him smiling against my skin.

"Please don't…" I pleaded, tears beginning to fall. he pulled away and smudged a tear with his finger.

"Don't cry Elena. You'll like this, I promise" he said.

"I bet you say that to all the girls you keep locked up"

"Only the pretty ones" he whispered. Then he bit, hard. I didn't scream but I released a strangled groan. Huh? Where did that come from?

I felt his teeth retract and he sucked against my skin, licking the blood up. Another moan erupted from my startled mouth. He moved his mouth along my bare shoulder, sucking and nipping at the skin. He bit down hard again, letting more blood flow.

"Oh god…" I whispered. The hand holding mine released it. Automatically, my fingers curled into his hair, not pulling him away but pushing him against my skin. His hands also started to wander, one coming to rest against the side of my lace covered breasts, the other descending down my leg.

That brought me back to earth. I jerked sharply at his hair, trying to pull him away but he continued feeding in some form of desperate frenzy.

"Klaus! Stop! Ah…stop! It hurts!" I gasped. Now that I was resisting and had overcome the initial pleasure shock, it was hurting a lot. He released my throat but let his lips trail up to my ear.  
"Don't fight back then" he whispered, nibbling slightly on my earlobe.  
"Get off!" I shouted, shoving at his chest. He backed away, a cocky grin on his face.

"Not what you were saying before" he said, folding his arms. I grabbed the dress from the end of my bed and tore off a strip, using it to blot my wounds.

"Shame really" he muttered to himself, reclining on my bed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The dress. I only had one" I froze when I realised what he was implying.

"You have got to be kidding me" he rose to his feet again, pausing as he brushed past me.

"I never kid Elena. You'll learn that soon" he said, sweeping out of the room.

**A/N: Shortish chap but I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. This relationship is going to be a lot more physical then the one in Blurred Lines. So lots of lemons and limes. Practically a whole tree! If lemons and limes grew on the same tree…which they don't. Unfortunately.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a note before i get any questions regarding this chapter. Elijah never got staked by Damon, like in this series so Elena doesn't know that stakes don't kill originals.**

I woke up early. I knew it was early because there was hardly any sunlight. I glanced around me for any lurking vampires but saw none. I slipped out of bed and lay on my stomach on the floor, my hand searching under the bed. There it was. Last night I'd found a loose floorboard. I planned to pull it up and sharpen it into a stake. I scrabbled around, grabbing the loose bit and trying to slide my fingers underneath. I tugged desperately at the board, prying with all my might. I'd only been doing it for a short amount of time and already my fingers hurt a lot...

****Later****

I heard the sound of the key in a lock which alerted me to his arrival. I quickly shoved the board under the bed and sat on it. I'd managed to prise it up and was now trying to sharpen in. My nails were broken and bleeding slightly. I wiped them self consciously on the torn dress at the end of my bed, so that he wouldn't see.

"Good morning Elena!" he said, cheerily as he came in. I didn't respond, looking away.

"Hmm...get up on the wrong side of the bed? Or maybe self harm puts you in a bad mood?" he asked. My head jerked up as he came to my side and grabbed my hand. He sniffed my fingers.

"I smelt fresh blood down the corridor. You really ought to be more careful. Next time you might not get such a friendly visitor" I glared at him and pulled my hand away.

"You are my only visitor!" I snapped "since you locked me up here!" He sighed.

"And here I was hoping to have a pleasant discussion with you before breakfast. Fine. I'll skip the conversation" he said. He stood up, pacing the room. When he turned back, his fangs were out. He moved towards me. I leapt to my feet.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought it would be obvious" he said, tapping one of his fangs.

"No way!" i said, holding up my hands, ready to fight him off.

"When did I say you had a choice?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "Besides, you didn't seem to mind last time"

"You caught me off guard last time. I'm not going to let it happen again" I snapped. He sighed.

"That leaves me with a bit of a situation because I could easily force you but I'd rather have you learn that I always get my way without killing you. So...if I don't get fed, you don't get fed. And you're being moved into a different room. The smell of a dying human will stink up my halls" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me from the room. I screamed (partly because his grip really hurt, and partly because I was only in my underwear) as he tugged me down countless stairs to a basement. He threw me in.

"You'll stay here until you agree to this. And you'll get no food or anything other than water"

"Why water?"

"Because you'll last longer that way" he said, turning on his heel and marching from the room. I lay on the damp stone floor, pressing my head against the cold bricks. I knew he wasn't joking and I decided I didn't care. I'd rather starve to death then lower myself to his level.

**A/N: Short chapter I know. Sorry.  
Quick question (Not relevant to the story). If i had a really odd dream that seemed like a cool idea, should I write it out as a story? Because I did last night and I was wondering if I should I write it down? It was pretty cool (or I thought it was). Has anyone else had a weird dream that seemed like a cool story idea? What did you do?**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**A/N: This is a short chapter again, with flashbacks from a happier time, alternating between Stefan and Damon. Oh, I am rewriting history so Elena went to the lake house with Stefan before this happened.**

**If anyone has any suggestions for something Klaus will make Elena dream because the dreams are about to start, (aka, time, place, clothing, stuff that happens) please PM me or let me know in a review. They can be smutty. Hell, the smuttier the better.**

I lay in the dark and the cold for I wasn't sure how long. Time meant nothing in the darkness. I let my thoughts drift back to when Stefan and I had gone to the lake house together, to distract myself from the thoughts of impending doom and Klaus.

_**Flashback**_

_I unlocked the door of the lake house and headed in, putting my bag down. I noticed that Stefan hadn't followed me._

"_You don't have to wait out there, I'm all good"_

"_Oh that's great because I'm…err…I'm stuck"_

"_Oh my god. You can't get in"_

"_Not going to be a very romantic weekend unless you invite me inside"_

"_Stefan, I can't" I lied._

"_What?"_

"_My parents left this place to John Gilbert. He's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry, I completely forgot" I said, coming over to him. I tried to keep a disappointed face but it was hard._

"_You're kidding me, right?"  
"Stefan Salvatore, I hereby invite you into this home" a grin spread across my face._

"_You are such a liar!" he said, stepping inside. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and kissed me._

_**End Flashback**_

Another image rose in front of my eyes. Damon. I smiled to myself. We didn't always see eye to eye, Damon could be a real jerk but he had a twisted sense of humour. I remembered the time when he'd come over to my house so we could talk about Stefan.

_**Flashback**_

_There was a knock at the door. I opened it._

"_Oh good. You're here" I said, sighing with relief when I saw it was Damon. Ha, I never thought those words would be in the same sentence._

"_You ask, I come. I'm easy like that" he said, entering. I shushed him and pointed at Jeremy, before starting up the stairs._

"_No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you" I stepped down the stairs and grabbed his arm, dragging up the stairs. We reached my room and went inside.  
"Ah…just like I remembered"_

"_Stop messing around" I said, walking past him. He picked up my teddy bear from my bed and sat down, reclining against my pillows with the bear on my bed._

"_You know, did you know that your uncle's been kicking it with the founder's council?"_

"_What?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Perfect. We'll just add it to the growing list of how everything's falling apart" I said, sarcastically. His eyes slid past me to the corner of the room._

"_What happened right there?" he asked, gesturing with the teddy's paw._

"_Err nothing" he stared at me with disbelief "Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it going to take before he's back to normal?"_

"_A few days, give or take"_

"_It's been a few days"_

"_Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" he said, getting up._

"_He's not himself Damon" he thrust the teddy bear into my arm and went to my dresser. I tossed the stuffed toy onto the bed and followed him._

"_Well, maybe his problem is he's spent too long not being himself" he said, pulling out my white lace bra and admiring it. I snatched it off him and shut the drawer._

"_Please don't make me sorry for asking you"_

"_It is what it is Elena" he picked a photo off my mirror and moved away. I watched him with my arms folded "The Stefan you know was good behaviour Stefan. Reign it in Stefan. Fight against his nature to an annoyingly obsessive level Stefan. But if you think there's not another part to this, you haven't been paying attention" I went over to him and took the picture from him._

"_He's not you. Not even close"_

"_Well he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down, he's not" he said. He smiled and turned to leave._

_**End flashback**_

I curled up tighter and rested my head against the stone wall. Would I ever see them again? I hoped so. But I wasn't going to surrender to Klaus which meant that I probably wouldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**A/N: still no dream sequence requests. Well…there was one that I wasn't sure if it was a request. Please request dreams or I will be unable to think of any. So far, I have three which all follow the same basic storyline (a storyline which will later become my next Klaus/Elena fic) PLEASE HELP ME! Can be smut, fluff, romance between any characters but it must have Elena there or Katherine, since all the dreams are through her eyes.**

"Elena…" called a singsong voice from distant point above my head. I opened one eye.

"What?" I muttered sleepily. A delicious smell caught my nostrils and I opened my eyes fully. A plate of food was sitting not three feet away, next to Klaus who was cross legged on the floor, by the doorway.

"I brought you some breakfast if you want it" he said, offering me the plate. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What's the catch?" he shrugged. I still didn't move. He sighed.

"Fine. You want to starve because of your pride, fine by me. Go back to sleep" he was annoyed, I could tell by his eyes. Annoyed that I hadn't fallen for his trick? Or some other reason.

I expected him to leave but he stayed where he was, the plate of food at his side. Hmmm…

I decided to ignore him and focused my gaze on the other side of the room. Klaus began to hum quietly, something that sounded suspiciously like the Harry Potter theme tune.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked, irritated.

"Hum? Not really but I'm going to continue"

"No. sit there"

"I sit where I like. My house, my rules, remember?"

"How many times are you going to use that pathetic excuse?" I asked.

"As much as I can. Bothering you is entertaining" he said. I ignored him and closed my eyes.

"Pleasant dreams Elena" he whispered.

_I was in a garden, dressed in an old fashioned dress that was synched in at the waist. Bonnie and Caroline were with me, one either side and they were also dressed the same although Bonnie's dress was plainer and she was wearing a white bonnet._

"_Honestly Elena, I don't know how you manage in a house with all those young men lusting after you"_

"_Well Caroline, it is hardly my fault if they can't keep their eyes to themselves, now is it" she laughed._

"_Oh, Elena" she said, her gaze directed somewhere else in the garden "it looks as if one such admirer wishes to converse with you" I followed her gaze and saw Klaus coming towards me, dressed in a suit._

"_Elena" he said "May I speak with you?"_

"_You are speaking with me" I said.  
"Alone?"_

"_It would be most improper of you to request this" I said. He smiled roguishly._

"_Yet you know I will"_

"_True. Bonnie, Caroline, would you excuse me for a moment?" I followed Klaus along the path, around a bush until we came to a concealed corner, shielded by ivy._

"_Have you thought any further about my request?" he asked.  
"Yes"_

"_And your answer?"_

"_No. as always" I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist.  
"Why Elena? Why must you do this?"_

"_Because I am to marry Stefan! You know this as well as I! Why can't you accept it?"_

"_Because I love you and I will fight for you. Marry Stefan if you must, but do not leave me"_

"_You are asking me to take a lover?" I said, eyebrows raised "Never! Besides, in a month's time you shall leave here and forget about me"_

"_I will never forget about you. Why can't we be together?"_

"_I am bound by the rules of my society. You are not. That is why"_

"_Elena…please. Run away with me. I need you to be with me…please"_

"_I can't Klaus" I said, bowing my head._

"_Then…meet me tonight? By the lake? Please?" I heard someone calling my name. Father._

"_I have to go" I said, turning once more._

"_Say you'll be there"_

"_I'll be there" I promised, kissing his cheek._

My eyes snapped open.

"Bad dream?" Klaus asked, a blatant smirk on his face. I jumped slightly. One, I hadn't been expecting him to still be there and two, he was a lot closer then he'd been when I'd gone to sleep.

"Did you do that?" I asked, breathless. He rose from his seat and came over to me.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" he whispered, his lips grazing my ear. He turned and left the room. I sighed and pressed my head against the cold wall. Great…

****two days later**  
**

The next few days continued much the same way. Klaus would arrive, offer me food. I'd refuse, I'd have a weird dream, Klaus would try and annoy me before leaving out of boredom. I was hoping that he'd get bored and impatient of keeping me locked up before I died of hunger. But I wasn't that hopeful.

"Elena" Klaus said, coming in with his normal plate of food and crouching at my side "Come on. Eat. No strings attached"

"No" I said, looking away.  
"It's just a plate of food. Nothing sinister" he promised. I shook my head. He grimaced.  
"At least drink some water" he said, nudging the water bottle that had been sitting next to me for three days.

"No" I said, simply. I didn't want to touch anything he'd given me.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll use it against me later" I said.  
"Come on. Just give in and you can be out of here. Nice clothes, soft bed, food, showers" I jumped to my feet, anger lending me strength.

"Do you expect me to whore myself out to you for a pretty dress? Let you feed from me in return for a shower? What kind of girl do you think I am?" he shrugged.

"Katherine would have" I grabbed his shirt, shoving him against the wall. I think it was more out of surprise that I managed it.

"I am not Katherine" I hissed. He flipped us round so I was against the wall.

"I know" he said, a malicious smile on his face. His hand grasped my flesh tightly, his mouth rested on my neck. Then, he was gone, leaving a burning imprint against my cold skin.

**A/N: This is the Nightlark Early Warning System. The next chapter is going to be a nasty one. I mean…really nasty. As in, me letting a large chunk of my psychotic mind out. It will include mental torture and a lot of desperation. If you don't like that kind of thing, let me know and I will mark off the nasty bit with a triple X, so you know what's safe to read.**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**A/N: I****'****ve annoyed myself. A while back I wrote a really great story for the NANOWRIMO competition and deleted it after. Now I want it back. Unfortunately, I can****'****t find it. I went into my recycle bin and clicked restore, now the file is missing. GRRR!**

**This chapter is a bit weird and nasty (as I forewarned). I'm not actually sure if it makes any sense…but I hope you like it anyway. If I get a bunch of reviews saying 'does not fit with story' I will delete it and try again. For the purposes of this story…Elena is afraid of snakes.**

I sighed. I wasn't sure how long I'd been down here. Days, weeks, months. It could have been any. I slept as much as possible to avoid looking at the bleak cell that was my new room.

It was freezing. Water dripped from the ceiling and ran down the walls. The floor was dotted with mould and moss. The only light came from a single candle stub in the middle of the floor. The whole place stank like rotting flesh (not surprising really considering the location). The stone walls were scarred with scratch marks as if the last occupant had clawed at the walls to try and escape. In the corner of the room was a pile of chains and manacles, presumably used to secure whoever was down here last.

A sudden icy wind whipped around me. The candle flickered then went out, plunging me into total darkness. Where did that come from? There were no windows in this dank hole. I shivered again, drawing my arms around me to try and gain warmth. My breath frosted in front of me.  
"Cold my dear?" said a menacing, disembodied voice. It didn't sound like Klaus. It grated my nerves, like all the worst sounds combined to make one booming terror "Allow me to warm you up" the air became warmer, slowly at first and then faster as the temperature increased. Sweat poured from my skin, soaking the scraps of clothing I had. The room became so hot that the air was swimming. I couldn't breathe. The heat was suffocating.  
"Please…stop" I gasped.  
"I don't think you're warm enough" said the ghostly voice. The air became even hotter. Pressure was building inside my head. I felt like I would explode from the heat. I was panting for breath. My skin started to steam as the sweat met the hot air.  
"Stop…" I managed to say.  
The pressure disappeared. The room was cold again.  
"What are you?" I whispered "Klaus? Is that you? It's not funny!" The voice laughed. The sound was hard and cruel. There was no mercy in that voice.  
"That was only for starters. Want to see something good?" I shook my head, too afraid to speak. The voice laughed again.  
"You are not alone" it said.  
"What do you mean?" I said, casting around me. It was so dark, almost impossible to see anything.  
"You are not alone" it repeated.  
"I don't want your riddles! Tell me what you mean!" all that came back was a quiet hiss.  
I felt something cold against my leg, something alive. My eyes widened as I tried to locate the creature. It disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.  
"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, rising to my feet. I strained my ears to catch the sounds that were drifting around me.  
Hiss…  
"What is this?"  
Hiss…  
I backed over to the wall, pressing my back against the damp rock. Something slid over my foot and I squealed.  
Hiss…  
All the time, growing louder and louder. That strange hissing sound.  
"I can ssssee into your mind Elena" the voice. It was different this time, quieter but no less menacing. Each s was drawn out, into a serpentine hiss "I ssssee what you fear. I ssssee what you desssire. I know you Elena" something slipped over my foot again, and wrapped around my leg. The hissing was louder. I felt something drop onto my shoulder and entwine around my throat. A third thing slithered up my arm and held it.  
All my life I'd been petrified of snakes. And now I was covered in them.  
The candle light flared up again, revealing snakes slithering from every crevice of the crypt. From the cracks in the wall, from the coffin, under the door they slipped and slid.  
"They're not real" I managed to say.  
"Are you sssure?" the snakes on my skin squeezed tighter. The one on my leg climbed up to wrap around my chest. I could barely breathe. The one at my throat pressed razor sharp, venom dripping fangs against my skin. It's tongue flicked out and tasted my skin. I dared not move in case it struck.  
"Are you afraid Elena? Do you fear death?"  
"No. they're not real" I squeaked.  
"Your racing heart sssaysss otherwissse"  
"They can't be real" I muttered. Klaus wouldn't have put me in here to die…would he? No…he would have wanted to do it himself.  
"They can. You know they can Elena"  
"No…they can't!" I said the last with surprising confidence. The snakes vanished. The candle went out again. I didn't relax, waiting for the next trick. The first voice laughed.  
"Awww…poor Elena. Didn't you like my friends?" I clenched my fists in anger, wishing I could punch the mocking voice "perhaps you'd like something a little different?"

There was silence. I didn't know what was happening. I felt something drip onto my head and looked up. Water was falling rapidly from the roof, icy cold. Water started to seep from under the door, rising through the cracks. Water…everywhere. Just like that night.

"No…it's not real. It's not real" I chanted to myself, repeating the words over and over again in the hope that it would disappear. The water continued to rain down on me, faster now. The floor was covered in it now…it was rising so rapidly. One second at my ankles, then my knee, then my thigh. I rushed to the door way.  
"LET ME OUT!" I screamed. The water was up to my waist now "LET ME OUT!" I tried again "HELP! KLAUS! PLEASE!"

Arms grabbed me, pulling me down the steps and into the water. It rushed over my head, down my throat. I couldn't breathe…I battled at the arms holding me, pale dead flesh grasping me. I pulled my head up, letting out one final scream, before water engulfed me…and then it was gone.

"What was that?" I said, panting for breath.

"Your nightmare Elena. One of your greatest fears. But not your greatest fear…shall was see what that is?" asked the voice.  
Hot breath on the back of my neck. A quiet growl. Something was here, nearby. Watching me quietly. I heard claws clink on stone and my mind thought of those scratches in the walls. Had those been the victims as I had first thought? Or something else entirely?  
"Oh to hunt. To kill. To feast and devour. Flesh. Sweet flesh, blood dripping, bones snapping. To hunt, to kill. To eat" growled a voice. Unlike the other two voices this one didn't seem to be coming from everywhere. This one seemed very close. So close I could almost touch it.  
"Little girl, all alone. Should have learned to stay at home" the terrible creature snarled "Little girl, all afraid. In the dark her bones are laid"  
"I'm not afraid of you" I lied. The creature let out a bark which was half laugh, half growl.  
"Little girl who stinks of fear. No stronger then a feeble deer" I felt breath on my cheek. It stank of blood and decaying meat. In the darkness I could see a pair of yellow eyes watching me. I heard a rasping breath that twisted into a snarl. I let out a quiet sob and arms closed around me. I looked up into Damon's blue eyes. Damon…not a monster.  
"Damon. Thank you"

"No Elena…thank you" He said, baring his fangs. I realised he was going to bite me and I closed my eyes tight, all rationality deserting me. I knew it wasn't real but my heart was still beating itself into a frenzy. I was scared and alone.  
"HA HA ELENA! Thought you weren't scared?" said the first voice, adopting a childish tone. I opened my eyes. The room was empty again except for me and the dead.  
"That was just a tiny taste of what I can do. I've seen inside your mind Elena. I've seen into the dark places that you try to disguise or eradicate. I know you" the serpent voice had said that earlier.  
"You don't know me" I said, firmly, trying not to let my voice shake in fear.  
"Oh yeah?" a strange mist descended on the room. It was thick and chokingly strong. I coughed. This creature or creatures could torment me as long as they wanted. They probably could kill me if they so desired. What could I do.  
"Elena" a quiet voice sung out. A familiar voice "Oh Elena. I'm going to find you" this quiet voice scared me even more then the others had because of its familiarity. It wasn't a monster, it wasn't one I readily feared. It was…Stefan? But not Stefan. I remembered the way the voice had tricked me with Damon. This wouldn't be my Stefan.  
"I'm coming Elena. Ready or not" it teased. I pressed myself harder against the wall, feeling a sharp jut of rock dig into my flesh.  
"I know you're here Elena and I will find you" the singsong voice continued. "I will smell you out" I tried to think past my fear, to ignore the 'HELP ME I AM GOING TO DIE!' instinct and just think. This wasn't real. There was a way out.  
In the darkness I saw a speck of light, far away. The door. It was open? Had Klaus come to get me out? I moved along the wall, trying to stay silent. My foot knocked something and it made a clatter. In the fog I could dimly make out a shape peering in my direction.  
"I know where you are Elena" it whispered, as if sharing a secret "I can see you" I could hear the smile in his voice. He started towards me. I quickly weighed up my options. The door was near. I could run for it and hope that he didn't catch me, hope that Klaus (Really?) would save me. Or I could stay here and he would definitely catch me. This may be a dream or a hallucination but it was an incredibly real one. Maybe…too real? Could I actually die here?  
I ran for it. I tore past Stefan and to the stairs. I took them three at a time, sprinting as fast as I could. They seemed to go on for ever.  
Suddenly, I tripped and fell. Something had grabbed my ankle. A human hand, like earlier but this time I wasn't caught off guard. I tried to pull myself free but it held fast, pulling me down the steps. I clung to the stone with all my might, digging my nails in. They broke one by one, my fingers starting to bleed as they were rubbed raw by the rough stone. The causes of the scratches on the walls were all to obvious now. The others who had been held here as they tried to escape from their nightmares.  
I didn't give up. I kept fighting, struggling and kicking. I was dragged like a sack of potatoes to the bottom of the steps and stuck on the floor, my head pressed against the dank, damp surface. Out of the darkness my beloved's face appeared. I screamed (the first of many to come). His skin was rotting, patches hanging off to reveal bare bone. His eye sockets were empty, black and deep as night. His fangs were out, sharp and shining. His hands held me still as he pulled a small piece of vervain from his pocket and ran it against my skin. It sizzled, burning where it touched the plant. He smiled like a deranged clown. I looked around desperately. The walls were bleeding, blood so dark it looked black was pouring from the crevices as the snakes and water had done earlier. It dripped down onto my skin, staining it. As the floor filled with blood, I saw shapes moving in it. Corpses, pulled themselves from the sea of blood, dragging themselves on single arms towards me. I looked closer to see people I knew. Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Jenna. My parents.

Stefan looked around and then smiled, to reveal a mouth full of blood. It dripped down his chin. He leaned forward and kissed me. The blood seeped into my mouth, bitter and acrid. I was drowning in it. The murderer pressed a knife to my throat and pulled away from me. I tried to spit out the blood in my mouth but it ran down my throat. I coughed and spluttered. The murderer placed his hand under my chin, pushing me up so I had to look into his eyes.  
"Still not scared Elena?" he grinned, the blood still dripping from his mouth. I screamed again, a high pitched scream of pure terror.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duh! What do we think? It'll make more sense in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**A/N: Klaus's POV. I've had questions asking as to why Klaus is such a douche to Elena when he is supposed to desire her. Truth is, he does want her to be his partner but he feels a need to be in control. Humans are naturally inferior to vampires so when a human challenges this, he has to suppress it and restore the natural order. Plus he's a spoilt brat who always gets what he wants.**

I was pacing up and down in the corridor outside the basement door. Elena's screams came loud and sharp. I wondered if there was anyone who couldn't hear her. Occasionally she'd call out my name, begging for me to help her. God I felt like a jerk. Well…I was a jerk. Okay, I wasn't actually doing anything to her but I'd ordered this and I wasn't helping her either.

I had quite an army of vampires, werewolves and witches at my disposal. So it had been an easy task to get a witch to cast a fear spell on the room. A spell that would bring Elena's greatest fears to life in front of her eyes.

I'm a twat. So sue me. She wasn't going to give in anytime soon. I like stubborn girls. I mean, where's the fun if you can just say 'fancy a fuck and bite?' and they go 'okay then'. That's why I prefer uncompelled girls. Elena was seriously stubborn and it was a major turn on but I needed to move things along. When she'd arrived, I'd been expecting her to act like Katherine. Eager to please, desperate to survive. Elena was…selfless. So I had to break her down. First things first, any girl I was in a relationship with had to be willing to give up her blood. That was the hardest bit normally. Once blood got into the equation, other bodily fluids followed.

The screaming stopped. The witch had told me that the spell lasted a while but it spent quite a bit of time getting into the person's head. I sniffed the air, which reeked of fear and…blood? She'd sworn nothing could hurt Elena, that it would all just be inside her head. Had she lied? Or had Elena hurt herself?

I decided to go inside. As soon as I opened the door I was hit with a concentrated blast of fear. I rolled my eyes and went inside.

"Elena?" I said. I heard a quiet whimpering from the corner of the room and darted in the direction. She was curled up, her fingers stained with blood. There were scratches all over her arms and a deep cut on her neck. Her bra had been torn off. She was rocking, muttering to herself.  
"Elena?"

"No…no…no…please…not again…please…no" she muttered, her rocking going faster. She began to claw at her arm desperately. I grabbed her wrist, stopping her from causing herself any further injury. She continued to chant no under her breath. I wrapped an arm around her, cradling her to me.  
"It's really me Elena" wow. I never thought she'd actually want me there. She looked up at me, dark eyes filled with fear and hope.  
"Klaus…I'll do it. Just get me out of here…please, I'll do anything" she said, twisting her neck to the side and exposing the mark she'd made. I knew that she was weak, afraid and near starved. I knew that biting her was not the best idea in the world at that particular second but…the smell of her blood was just too appealing. So I did.

She let out a half gasp, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. Not quite the reaction I'd been hoping for. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I ran a warm bath, washed the blood off her then returned her to her bedroom, waiting for her to wake up. I sat on a chair, watching her. She was truly beautiful, her olive skin taut over her toned muscles, her breasts perfectly sized and perky. I found myself wondering what she'd be like in bed…

Well, I would find out soon enough if my plan worked. She'd already given in once. I was sure that sex would be easy to add in. I mean, it's hardly worse then being fed on!

**A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10

-1**A/N: Elena's POV**

I woke up. Klaus was watching me, from across the room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted from a mixture of blood loss, fear and hunger" he said "Here, put these one" he handed me a light blue dress with buttons down the front. I put it on, pleased to finally have some clean clothes "now, eat this" he tossed me a bread roll which I ate quickly. I expected him to immediately demand feeding off me but he didn't.

"I'll be back later" he said, leaving the room. I relaxed against my pillow, closing my eyes.

"Well, you're looking better" said a voice. I opened my eyes to see Elijah leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I said, sitting up.

"Just wanted to see how you were"

"Thanks for caring. I'm fine" I said "Feel free to leave anytime" I blinked and in that split second, Elijah darted across the room, grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall.

"Get this straight. I don't care about you. To me, you're just another human. The only thing that keeps me from killing you is Klaus. Remember that next time you decide to speak out of turn" he pressed his sharp fangs against my neck, making me stiffen before releasing me. He walked to the door, glancing back.

"You really do look better now. I guess a fear spell does that to you" then he left. Fear spell? What was he talking about? I sat down on the edge of the bed, confused. I remembered what had happened in the room. How could I forget? But I had assumed it was just a hallucination or something brought about from being isolated in the dark. Was it possible that Klaus had had some kind of fear spell cast on me? Or was Elijah just trying to scare me?

****later****

Klaus returned with a plate of food. I was standing against the wall of the bedroom, facing the door.

"You hungry?" he asked, coming towards me.

"No" I said. He placed the plate down and carried on towards me. I moved away, sitting on my bed.

"thirsty?"

"No"

"Anything?"

"Klaus I want to ask you something"

"Okay" he said, folding his arms.

"Did you have someone cast a fear spell on me so that I'd agree to your terms?"

"Elena I…"

"Just answer the question!" I snapped.

"Yes I did" I felt anger overwhelming me. When he'd found me in the basement I'd actually thought, for a minute, that he cared.

"You had a fear spell put on me? Why not fucking compel me! It would have been a lot easier!"

"I wanted you to come willingly" he said.

"Why? Why am I so different to every other girl you've killed? What is so special about me?" he didn't answer "You know, when I first arrived I was thinking that you weren't a bit like an vampire I'd ever met but now I know you are. You're like Damon, constantly pining over women you can never have! You're pathetic!" I snarled. His expression turned icy, eyes dark.

"Pathetic huh?"

_Kiss him…kiss him…kiss him… _the thought rose up unbidden.

"Stop it" I muttered.

"Stop what?" he snarled.

_Kiss him…kiss him…KISS HIM! NOW!_

I couldn't fight it, the pull was too strong. I reached forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down onto the bed. My lips found his eagerly, my hands grasped desperately at his shirt.

_His…be with him…kiss him…desire him…_

I unbuttoned his shirt, kissing him wildly. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't control myself. It was if something had taken over my body. I pushed him down against the covers, straddling him. His hands went to the buttons on the front of my dress. I felt myself getting damp and I ground against him. He flipped us over, kissing me hard before pulling away.

"Can't have you huh? Elena, I can have you anytime I want so next time I'd think before you call someone pathetic" he climbed off the bed, buttoning his shirt, and left the room. I stared after him.

Oh god…what was happening to me?


	11. Chapter 11

-1**A/N: Brief snapshot into the mind of Klaus. I'm still puzzled about what kind of person he is…and I'm writing him! I'm confusing myself.  
Anyway, I just looked at some promotional pictures from episode 19 (?) Klaus and I almost cried. I don't know if they're going to change his hair for the present day but past Klaus looks Ridiculous! Almost as ridiculous as Alaric/Klaus looks in the promo for the last dance with his tiny knife. And it is a tiny knife. Come on vampire diaries prop and hair department! Are you sleeping on the job?**

**Okay, rant done. Here's the chapter.**

Klaus's PoV

I sat by the fireplace, glass in hand, though I had finished my drink a long time ago. I could still feel Elena's hungry touches burning my skin and I wondered why I'd stopped her when it would have been just as easy to continue. At least then she'd know who was in charge. I was still in deep contemplation when Elijah arrived.

"What's got you pissed?" he asked.

"Elena" I said, turning to face him. He helped himself to a glass of my favourite liquor. I suppressed a growl. No one touches my alcohol.

"What's she done now? Not giving you what you want?"

"Not exactly. She's highly receptive to my suggestions"

"So what's the problem?"

"Maybe I don't want to force her into this" Elijah did a double take.

"Are you actually going soft over a girl?"

"No!" I snarled "I just…I don't want to force her. I tried that with Katerina remember? The first second she got a chance, she ran off"

"Well, you were planning on sacrificing her?" he reminded me.

"Well…yes but she knew that from the start. She had no reason to run away"

"You killed her family" I rounded on him.

"Elijah just shut up. God, I'm trying to have a serious conversation and you're laughing around. Oh, and incidentally I have a bone to pick with you" he gulped, a look of genuine fear on his face as I approached "someone let slip to Elena about that fear spell. The only people who knew were me, the witch and you. The witch is dead and I didn't tell her so I'm guessing it was you?"

"Err…I might have said something accidentally" I picked him up by his shirt.  
"Said something? Like?"

"I may have mentioned the fact that you had a fear spell cast on her" I snarled and hurled Elijah across the room. He crashed into a table which shattered on impact. I darted over and held him down.

"if you ever do something like that again, that could potentially ruin my plans for your own enjoyment, I will kill you" I warned. I turned and began to pace, muttering to myself.

"It's only a temporary setback. She won't be able to evade me, not after today. Of course, now she hates me more then before her resistances will be up" I snarled out loud and threw my glass at the wall "Fuck! Elijah, if you've ruined this for me I swear you'll be the werewolves next meal" I stormed out of the room, leaving the pathetic vampire on the floor. I despised him, the coward. The only reason I'd even taken him back was because he was useful at getting things done.

I headed back down the corridor, absently. Of course my traitorous feet led me straight back to Elena's room. I paused outside, listening. There was no noise except her steady heartbeat and her breathing. I wondered if she was asleep and I unlocked the door. I stepped inside and was surprised to see that she was still awake, staring out of the window deep in thought. She didn't move as I entered and I wondered if she realised I was here. I cleared my throat and took a step forward. She sighed and turned to face me. Her expression was completely blank.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you"

"Why? So you could gloat? I've had it with your gloating. I don't care anymore! I give up!" she sat on the floor, head resting against the wall "You can do what you like with me, I don't care. Even if I try to stop you, you'll just do it anyway and compel me to like it"

"Elena, I can't compel you" I admitted.

"What?"

"I can't actually compel you"

"I'm not wearing any vervain" she said, confused.

"No. I can't compel Petrova humans. Never been able to. It was the same with Katerina until she became a vampire. I'm not sure why, but I can't"

"So what was that voice in my head?" I was tempted to lie and say it wasn't anything to do with me, convince her that she desired me herself but I decided against it. I moved to sit next to her and was surprised when she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I can implant suggestions into your mind. It's up to you if you comply, though they can be fairly insistent"

"great. So, I can't do anything to resist you" she sighed. "I mean, if I don't do what you suggest you'll just fear spell me again"

"Elena, I only did that because I couldn't think of any other way. You would have ended up starving yourself down there and I couldn't have that"

"You could have let me go?"

"No I couldn't" I whispered, brushing her hair from her face "I couldn't let you go again" she sighed.

"Klaus, I'm really sorry" she said.

"What for?" I asked.

"This" I let out a cry as something sharp stabbed into my chest. Elena jerked away from me and I could see the crude stake imbedded in my skin. I growled and rose to my feet, pulling the stake from my chest easily and walking towards Elena. She darted for the door but I caught her with ease and pinned her to the wall.

"You are in big trouble Elena"

**A/N: Aww…Klaus does have feelings. Don't worry, Elena hasn't given up. The next chapter will be back to her PoV and will start from when Klaus came into the room.**


	12. Chapter 12

-1**A/N: this chapter starts a few minutes before Klaus enters Elena's room in the last chapter.**

Okay, it was done. I had managed to sharpen the wooden floorboard to a reasonable point. Now I just had to wait for Klaus to show up. I knew he'd be around here sometime soon, just to torment me further. I decided that I'd act like I'd surrendered, then surprise him if that was possible. I hoped it would work.

I stood at the window, looking out at the dusty courtyard. I wondered what Stefan was doing now, how Jeremy and Bonnie were. I heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and forced myself to remain calm. He'd know something was up if my heart was going too fast. My stake was hidden in my dress and I was ready. He stepped inside and hesitated. I resolutely stared out the window, though I was hyper aware of his movements. He cleared his throat and took another step towards me. I sighed and turned, forcing myself to keep my face blank.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you" see me? See me suffer more like!

"Why? So you could gloat? I've had it with your gloating. I don't care anymore! I give up!" I sat on the floor, head resting against the wall "You can do what you like with me, I don't care. Even if I try to stop you, you'll just do it anyway and compel me to like it"

"Elena, I can't compel you" he said. My ears pricked up at that. He couldn't compel me? What? Why?

"What?" I said, unable to believe what I just heard.

"I can't actually compel you" he repeated.

"I'm not wearing any vervain" I said, confused.

"No. I can't compel Petrova humans. Never been able to. It was the same with Katerina until she became a vampire. I'm not sure why, but I can't"

"So what was that voice in my head?" I asked. I expected him to make up some spiel about me liking him but he didn't he came to sit next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I hated myself for doing this but it was the only way.

"I can implant suggestions into your mind. It's up to you if you comply, though they can be fairly insistent"

"great. So, I can't do anything to resist you" I sighed again. "I mean, if I don't do what you suggest you'll just fear spell me again"

"Elena, I only did that because I couldn't think of any other way. You would have ended up starving yourself down there and I couldn't have that"

"You could have let me go?" I suggested.

"No I couldn't" he whispered, brushing my hair from my face "I couldn't let you go again" why did he have to act like this? It was only making it harder. If he'd come in acting like his usual overbearing self I'd easily have been able to stake him.

"Klaus, I'm really sorry" I said, and I truly meant it.

"What for?" I asked.

"This" I pulled the stake from the folds of my dress and stabbed it hard into his chest. He cried out. I jerked away from him and stepped back. The stake protruded from his chest but he wasn't going grey and dying like most vampires did. He growled and rose to his feet, pulling the stake from his chest with ease and tossing it the floor. He walked towards me. Oh crap. I darted for the door but he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"You are in big trouble Elena" he snarled.

"Bite me jerk!" I spat back. I twisted and kicked, actually managing to free myself from his grip which surprised me. I made another attempt at the door. Klaus intercepted me, pushing me back. I fell to the floor. He crouched, holding me there. I reached out and grabbed the stake that was lying on the floor. I tried to stab it into him but he blocked with his wrist. I struggled against his grip.

"Get off me!" I growled. He stood up, pulling me with him.

"Honestly Elena? I'm a little insulted that you thought a floorboard would kill me"

"Worth a shot" I shrugged. He sighed.  
"And here I was thinking that we were getting closer"

"There's only one part of me that I want you to get closer to"

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. My fist" I punched him hard across the face. He recoiled.

"Wow…that hurt. Not" I tried to punch him again but he grabbed my fist.

"Elena, stop trying to hit me. You'll end up hurting yourself" I pulled away from him and moved to the corner of the room. Klaus stared at me. I waited expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to threaten me? Hurt me? Lock me in a basement or something?"

"no. Why?"

"You locked me up because I refused to let you feed off me. Have you suddenly changed into a nice guy?"

"what are you talking about Elena, I am a nice guy!"

"Huh" he came over slowly, pressing me against the wall.

"Sometimes anyway" he whispered.

"Get off me" I muttered. He placed a hand on my chin, pushing my face up to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked "Did you want something?"  
"You know what I want Elena. I'm just waiting for you to give it to me"

"You'll be waiting a long time. You might as well just use your suggestion thing and get it over with"

"Hmm…no. Not quite yet" he turned away "I'm just going to stay here until you give up"

"You mean here? As in…here, here?"

"Yes. Here" he settled himself on the bed "Looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together Elena"

Shit.


	13. Chapter 13

-1**A/N: I have two questions for you guys before we begin today. Number one will effect the closely upcoming chapters, but number two will only effect the ending. Okay, number one how much longer should Elena resist Klaus? Should she just give up?**

**Number two, what do we want the final pairing to be? There are four choices and each one will change the number of character death's in this fic (yes, there will be deaths by the end). Okay, Stefan/Elena (minimum, one death). Damon/Elena (minimum, two deaths), Klaus/Elena (minimum, one death, maybe two). Elena alone (minimum one death)**

I paced the room. Klaus just watched me, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"If you keep pacing, you're going to wear a hole in my floor"

"There's already a hole in your floor" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Where did you get that floorboard from anyway?"

"Under the bed. I thought you weren't the type to go crawling around looking at the boards"

"You thought right, but you were still an idiot for trying to stake me in the first place. I'm an original Elena. Hardly anything can kill me" he smirked.

"Lucky you. I, on the other hand, will probably end up dying from overexposure to a cocky twat"

"me you mean?"

"Of course" I said. He smiled and stared at the ceiling.

"What's so amusing?" I asked, hands on my hips.  
"You amuse me"

"Why? I'm not doing anything other then standing here"

"Your personality amuses me Elena. Here I am, the most powerful vampire on the planet yet you continue to challenge me"

"You'd get bored if I gave up"

"Probably. But still…imagine the pair of us together…?"

"I have. It doesn't end well"

"Hmmm…" he rose from the bed and walked towards me "I am intrigued by this theory"

"It's not a theory" I said, skirting round him "you and Katherine were together, that didn't end well for her and I'm less of a bitch then she is"

"You are nothing like Katerina, Elena. She was far…weaker then you'll ever be" I let out a cold laugh. "what?"

"I would not describe Katherine as weak…certainly not to her face anyway"

"She is weaker then she seems Elena. Spiteful, vindictive, sexy but still weak. Her inability to trust anyone is her greatest weakness as well as her greatest strength. Your emotions make you strong Elena" he said, approaching me once more.

"I thought emotion made us weak?" I said, standing my ground.

"No. Hate, anger" he reached me and stroked my cheek "lust. They're all incredibly strong"

"I reckon I know your favourite" I said, stepping out of his reach. He sighed.

"I honestly don't know why you keep moving away from me. You're obviously attracted to me"

"Cocky much?"

"Very much" I sat down on the floor.

"I want to ask you a question" I said, crossing my arms. He sat opposite me and mimicked my pose.

"What makes you think I'll answer?"

"The fact that you have an incredibly over inflated ego and enjoy talking about yourself?" he nodded.

"True. What's your question?"

"How did you become a vampire? I mean, you're the first one of your kind right? There's got to be an interesting story there"

"Okay. Yes, I will answer this one. I was born a long time ago"

"How long?"

"That one I'm not going to answer. Retain a little mystery. And if you interrupt me I won't tell you my story"

"Okay. I'm sorry"

"Right, well I was the son of a very wealthy land owner. One day me and my brother went hunting in the jungles and we found a woman. She was half mad, delirious. Kept screaming about…monsters who had taken her children. She died shortly afterwards and the body was burnt to keep the evil spirits at bay. Anyway, me and my brother continued through the jungle in search of these 'monsters'" I snorted "What?"

"That was really stupid"

"Yes. It was his idea. We were young and headstrong, him more so then me"

"he was the older brother?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Isn't it the way that the eldest is the most cocky?"

"Actually I was the eldest. He was just slightly more arrogant then I was and more experienced in the world. My job was to be the heir, which meant I had a reputation to keep. He was the reckless one. Anyway, he decided we should continue and search for the monsters. He spoke of glory if we brought the creatures back. I was an idiot, I believed him. We headed off into the jungles and eventually we found a group of shamans, feasting on the remains of the woman's children. We tried to kill them but they were protected by…creatures. Fierce things that looked like deformed humans but had the minds of animals and were loyal to the shamans. They attacked us. Killed my brother, almost killed me. As I lay dying, I said that I would do anything to stay alive. One of the shaman's decided to take me up on the offer and brought me back to life. That's what those creatures were. They'd died and been brought back but because I hadn't actually died, I retained my physical appearance and part of my mind. Not much of it though. I was a monster, I killed on command of the shaman but one day I found a girl in the remains of a village I'd slaughtered. She ran. I caught her" he moved quickly, knocking me to the ground and pining me there "she begged for her life. Begged. I wanted to kill her" he watched me with animal eyes "I could feel her life. And just when I was about to kill her…"

The door opened and Elijah came in.

"Sir?"

"Elijah, what have I told you about knocking before you enter a woman's bedroom"

"I'm sorry sir, but I knew I'd find you in here. The werewolf pack leader is here" Klaus growled and climbed off me. He stalked towards Elijah, eyes dark. He grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.  
"You interrupted me for that? Damn it Elijah! I thought you actually had some initiative in you! Obviously not. Get Sebastian to deal with it. At least he has some brains!" Klaus released him "Now get out!" Elijah nodded and left. Klaus returned to the floor.

"Where was I?" he asked.

"The girl in the village"

"Ah yes. Young Cahaya. That means light, you know. Like your name"

"Elena means light?"

"Yes. Anyway, I was about to kill her but she reached out and touched me. Now, this was odd. None of my victims had ever done that. Beg, plead, cry. That didn't work. She touched me and something woke me up to the man inside me. I released her. I wasn't an animal anymore. I went back to the shaman who had saved me, and found him with my brother's body. I attacked him and demanded that he revive my brother. He said in return he needed an animal sacrifice so I killed a wolf" he grimaced "my brother was too far gone to be brought back completely. He became the first werewolf. Not human but not animal either. Of course, the shaman wasn't happy that I planned on killing him so he ordered my brother to hunt me down and kill me"

"So that's why werewolves and vampires hate each other?" I guessed.

"Yep. Anyway, he ran riot, killing randomly and turning people for over a decade. Like the werewolf in the Underworld film…William? Yeah, him. Of course, the shaman was now in big trouble and he realised just what he'd created. So he created the sun and the moon curse, and being the jerk that he was he made it so the only person who was capable of breaking the curse was Cahaya. Her blood. The one person I hadn't killed. She was the original…I guess you could say she was the original doppelganger. When she died, the shaman decided to create another doppelganger. Katerina. Though, this was thousands of years before she showed up. Anyway, I was the more powerful out of me and my brothers, he who was confined to one night a month so it was a simple matter to kill him. I then went on to create a circle of twelve vampires who went on and created more. I lived my life, feeding and killing as I pleased until Katerina came along"

"Wow. That's intense"

"I know" he smirked "so now you know my story"

**A/N: Sorry no action in there. So…next chapter? Lemons or not? Should Elena finally surrender?**


	14. Chapter 14

-1**A/N: Okay, there are no lemons in this chapter and it's kind of short but there's fluff. I was listening to love songs at the time. And the titanic song…**

**The votes for final pairing remain open until the last possible moment. So far there is only one vote for Damon and the rest are Klaus. I'm glad I've made him a likable character. That wasn't what I intended.**

"Elena? What are you doing?" Klaus asked. He'd left the room to fetch some food for me, and when he got back I was lying by the window.  
"I like looking at the stars. This is the only spot I can do it"

"The stars don't come out for at least another half hour. Can we postpone the sky gazing until after dinner?" when I didn't move he came over and sat next to me. "I brought your food" he said, wafting it under my nose. When I ignored him he sighed "Okay, I'll make you a deal. Sit up and eat the food that I took the trouble to…well, not prepare. Find and bring up here. So eat it and I will take you outside to look at the stars" I jerked up instantly and took the plate. It was a pile of pancakes, syrup and strawberries.

"You mean it right?"

"Yep. You do strange things to me Elena, I'm telling the truth" I started to eat quickly, almost choking in my eagerness. Klaus laughed at my speed and took the plate away from me.

"Hey! I thought you wanted me to eat!"

"Yes but I don't want you to kill yourself in the process" He picked up a strawberry and offered it to me. I reached out to take it but he jerked away.

"Ah ah ah!" he scolded. He fed me the strawberry. I sucked the syrup of his fingers. When I pulled away he was giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked, picking up a second strawberry and biting it "If you keep feeding me we'll never get out in time"

"You know Elena when you arrived that I doubted you were a Petrova?"

"Yes, I remember. You thought Elijah had found some girl and had plastic surgery done on them. I don't think he's that smart though"

"Definitely not" he agreed "anyway, I finally managed to link you at Katerina together"

"Really? How so?"

"You are both sinfully wicked when it comes to toying with my emotions" I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
"But I thought you didn't have feelings?" I nipped at his ear lobe and pulled away "come on, let's get outside"

He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and he led me out of the room. I expected him to take us outside but instead he lead me upwards until we reached the roof.  
"The roof?" I asked.

"Closest place you can get to the stars" he said. There was a blanket set out. I lay down and Klaus lay next to me.

"Do you know any of the constellations?" he asked.

"No. Stefan tried to teach me once but I just like the feeling of being free"

"Free?"

"When I look up there I don't feel tied down anymore"

"huh. What's so bad about being down here?" he asked.

"Down here's where the suffering is. Not just me and my family but the whole world. Up there…it doesn't change. It's constant. No worry's" I felt Klaus take my hand and squeeze. I looked over at him. He was gazing at me, with some strange emotion in his eyes. He reached out and tenderly brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Elena…you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen"

"Really?" I said, in disbelief. He sat up, pulling me with him.

"Yes Elena" he reached over and kissed me softly "every second I'm with you, I want it to last forever"

**A/N: Sorry that it's short. There will be lemons in the next chapter. This is not the way I intended this chapter to end out. I was suffering from writer's block and decided to go along the smushy rooftop romance. Things will return to normal very soon. I don't do romance that well (blame the titanic song. It made me cry)**


	15. Chapter 15

-1**A/N: Lemons in this chapter. The majority of readers said Elena should give in to Klaus. I****'****m all for that because it means the story can progress. However, because of certain people commenting about how much of a dick Klaus was to Elena and since Elena is a strong character I decided she****'****s not going to just say ****'****alright, do what you want with me!****'**** so****…****I let her be in control for this chapter.**

**Started off with a dream because I've wanted to write one like this for ages…**

_I was standing in the middle of the woods, dressed in a simple black dress, the hem brushing against my bare legs. My feet were bare. My eyes closed. I could hear everything. Every twig that snapped, every bird call. I sniffed the air. There was someone here. I could smell humanity on the breeze._

"_Elena" whispered a voice. My eyes opened and I smiled. Klaus stood in front of me, leaning casually against a tree._

"_What can you smell?" he asked._

"_human"_

"_Where?" he asked, eyes narrowing. I sniffed again._

"_Near here"_

"_Go…my queen of darkness. Feed, quench your thirst" I smiled and darted off, into the darkness. I followed the scent. There was a man, a camper. I snuck up behind him, the scent of blood becoming stronger with every step._

"_hello" I called, my voice layered with hypnotic seduction. The man turned, startled. I sauntered towards him "just relax" I said. His heartbeat slowed. I smiled. He smiled back. Then I struck. I seized him and sank my fangs into his throat. I moaned as the warm blood gushed down my throat._

_I dropped him and turned. Klaus was standing behind me, watching me feed with interest._

_I marched over to him and pushed him against the tree. My bloody lips found his, kissing him furiously. my hands fisted in his hair. His tongue licked the blood from my lips. I pulled away and smiled, fangs bared._

I woke up. I was in my bed. Huh, that was confusing. I remembered being on the roof and then…I must have fallen asleep. I felt warm breath on my shoulder and rolled over to see Klaus lying there, eyes open, dressed in just his jeans.

"Pleasant dreams?" he asked smirking.

"Your handiwork?" I replied. He shrugged.

"I do try"

"How did I get back here?"

"You fell asleep, I carried you back down here"

"thank you"

"You're welcome" I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I was musing over an idea, that had formed the second I woke up. I turned to Klaus who was watching me with interest.

"You're really not going to leave me alone until I give up, are you?"

"Exactly" I chewed my bottom lip.

"Fine" I said.

"Did you just give up?" he asked, eyebrow raised. I shook my head and moved so I was sitting on top of him.

"no. I want to negotiate my own terms of surrender" I said, running my hands along his bare chest. He grabbed my wrists in one hand.

"I don't do negotiations, that's Elijah's department" I ground myself against him, feeling him harden beneath me.

"Too bad" he groaned. I pulled my hands free and slipped one inside his jeans, running my fingers along his length. He moaned again.

"You don't do negotiations, huh?" I whispered in his ear.  
"no"

"Fine" I pulled my hand out and climbed off of him. I jumped off the bed. Klaus propped himself up on his elbows.

"Did that just happen?"

"Did what just happen?" I asked, leaning against the wall and watching him. He climbed off the bed and came slowly towards me.

"You are teased Miss Gilbert"

"No I'm not. I'm just…trying to get some…control" he pressed me against the wall.

"Control huh?"

"yes" I said, slipping under his arm and backing away. He started towards me again. I grinned "I wouldn't try it Klaus. I can do this all day"

"Are you challenging me?" he asked in disbelief. I moved over to him and trailed a finger over his chest.

"Maybe" I said, pulling away.

"You should know better" he said, gripping my arm and trying to pull me to him.

"Not until you let me negotiate" I told him, firmly. He groaned and went to sit on the end of the bed.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"To get out. To be able to walk around the building and the grounds without an escort. To have just a little bit of freedom"

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Elena"

"Why? You worried the vampires will take a snap at me?"

"No. they're far to afraid to even try it"

"Then what's the problem?"

"How do I know you won't run away?"

"I won't. I promise. Just please? This room is suffocating me. I want to be able to go where I want, when I want. Just…within the grounds Klaus?" I pleaded, coming to kneel in front of him.

"Oh fuck it" he growled, standing up and pulling me to my feet with him. He kissed me hard, hands winding into my hair. I pulled away and smirked.

"I take that as a yes?" he nodded. I brought my lips back to his, kissing him with as much fury and passion as I could muster. I pulled him to the bed and pushed him down. I straddled him. He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Control. Remember?" I said, smiling wickedly. I pulled my dress off over my head and tossed it to the ground. Klaus's hands traced my curves, before reaching my bra. He unclipped it and threw it to the ground.

"You really are beautiful Elena" he said.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" I teased. I moved so that I could pull off his jeans and boxers. I bent, taking his erection into my mouth and sucked gently.

"Elena…" he growled out. I pulled off of him and put my head to one side.

"yes Klaus?" he flipped us over, hands running down my legs until they reached my underwear. In his eagerness he tore them straight off my body. He kissed me, slipping two fingers inside and feeling my dampness.

"So eager Elena?" he said, kissing along my collarbone.

"Shut up" I growled, my words muffled as I kissed him back. He pulled his fingers out and gave me a cocky grin.

"Ready?" I didn't respond with words, instead I bucked my hips against him. He took that as a yes and thrust into me. I cried out. He was bigger then Stefan. He set a quick steady rhythm, barely allowing me time to register each thrust before he entered me again. From my mouth came an endless streams of moans. I reached up, pulling Klaus's face down to mine, joining in a passionate kiss.

"Elena…" he moaned against my lips.

"Klaus" I gasped. I felt myself tightening, then I screamed out in ecstasy. Klaus managed to grin and growl at the same time as he also came. He pulled out of me and rolled over. I rested my head on his chest.

"You wishing you gave in sooner?" he asked, cockily.

"no"

**A/N: Note-for those of you who read Blurred Lines, or those that haven't but are considering it, the trailer is now complete! Thank you Lina Todd! You are awesome! The link is here and also on my profile.**

**.com/watch?v=JTpbDUUVbD4**


	16. Chapter 16

-1**A/N: I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter takes place a few days after the last one and I'm sorry to say that there is only a little bit of Klaus in it. Aww…sad face.**

**But for those who like Klaus a lot, there is actually a facebook page for him (as well as facebook pages for some of the other characters). It's great fun. Last night, every time Klaus tried to talk to someone they gave him a list of reasons why they didn't like him. Well, the guys and Jenna did. Katherine and Elena were pretty friendly.**

I was curled up on the sofa in the living room when Klaus came in.  
"Hey" I said. He looked irritated about something as he sat down next to me. "Who died?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You remember the other day when I told you my story, and Elijah interrupted?"

"Yes" I said, smiling slightly as I remembered Klaus's face when Elijah had entered.

"Well it seems it was more important then I thought. The werewolf pack killed one of my best men"

"Oh"

"I don't care about that but it means I have to go away for a while, to smooth things over"

"You're like a diplomat"

"No, I'm an all powerful vampire. There's a difference"

"Fine. How long are you going to be gone for?" I asked.

"A few days" he said, running his fingers through my hair "and I'm going to have to ask you to do something for me while I'm away"

"Okay, if you're asking and not telling then it must be important. What do I need to do?"

"Well, you know I said you were safe to wander around the building?"

"yes"

"You're not. Not while I'm gone anyway. Elijah, unfortunately, is being left in charge of the house so I'm going to ask you to stay in your room as much as possible. I've arranged for someone to bring you food. I just want you to stay safe"

"I promise. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll try not to wake you up"

"I don't mind" Okay, it might be clichéd to say this but over the past few days Klaus and I had got closer. I was a lot happier now I could wander around the building and grounds, and he was a lot happier now I wasn't fighting him. Yes I was still stubborn but I hadn't tried to stake him again. No I didn't love him but I didn't hate him either.

"Do you want to do something for the rest of the day?" I asked. He scowled.  
"I can't. I have business to attend to, otherwise I would love to. But when I get back, you and I are going out"

"Where?"

"surprise destination" he grinned "You'll see"

**Early next morning**

I was woken up by Klaus slipping out of bed. I rolled over.  
"You off already?" I asked. He turned and sighed.

"I guess I should have known better then to try and sneak past you"

"yes" I said, sitting up and reaching over to kiss him "I'll see you soon"

"of course" he smirked "I'll be so quick you won't have time to miss me" And then he was gone. I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't so I headed off for a shower. Klaus had left the door key on my bedside, so that I could lock myself in, away from Elijah.

The shower helped but that still left me with a big empty space to fill during the day. No, I didn't need Klaus to enjoy myself. I'd just adjusted to him being there most of the time. Now I was confined to my room again there was limited activities available.

**Later**

I could hear noise downstairs. Shouting, screaming. Heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I backed myself against the wall, prepared to fight even though I knew that whatever was coming would easily be able to subdue me.

The door burst open and two figures rushed in, moving too fast for me to register who it was. They grabbed me and dragged me outside. I screamed.

A car was idling in the drive, the gates were open. I was shoved into the back of the car and one of my captors followed. The other climbed into the front. I kept screaming and flailing wildly.

"Elena! Elena, it's us!" I looked and really saw.

"Stefan? Damon?"

"yes Elena, we came to get you back" said Stefan, hugging me.

**A/N: I know it's short but that's where I wanted to end it. How do we think Klaus will react when he finds out Elena's gone?**


	17. Chapter 17

-1**A/N: got mixed reviews about the last chapter. Everyone pretty much agreed that Klaus was going to be pissed when he got back. Some people said that Elena should miss Klaus, others said she shouldn****'****t. Hmm****…****so that means I****'****m going to have to be neutral on the whole thing.**

I pulled away from Stefan and slapped him hard around the face.  
"ow! What was that for?"

"You idiot! Both of you! Do you realise what you just did?"

"Rescued you?" said Stefan.

"No! You just provoked the most powerful vampire in the world! You are dead…both of you!"

"So, you'd rather be stuck in there?"

"if it means that my friends and family stay alive then yes!"

"Elena…we were worried about you" said Stefan, his face creasing up in concern at my erratic behaviour.

"Allow me to explain Stefan. Elena has got Stockholm syndrome" said Damon.

"I don't have Stockholm syndrome Damon!" I said, furiously…though part of my mind wondered.

"Relax Elena, he won't find us"

"Err…Damon, you can ask pretty much any vamp in America…Hell, in the entire world even where you live and they will point to Mystic Falls! You. Are. Screwed! I mean, Elijah could have killed you that time but he didn't. Klaus won't hesitate!" I curled up on my seat, as far away from Stefan as possible.

"Elena…are you okay?" he asked, tentatively.

"I'm fine Stefan. I'm not the one who's in danger" I said, coldly before closing my eyes. I didn't go to sleep. I listened as the talked quietly.

"Damon…what do you think he did to her?"

"I don't know Stefan. Whatever it is, it ain't good"

"I thought we were doing the right thing by taking her out of there…but she's acting as if she wishes we hadn't!"

"We did the right thing. She'll…come round. Eventually"

"But…she shouldn't have to. The Elena we knew…she'd never act like this!"

"Stefan, calm down. She's fine. He probably did some hocus pocus on her, that's why she's acting funny. Just give her some time, okay?" I heard Stefan mutter something indistinct in response. I knew that they thought they were doing right but it just felt so wrong. I wasn't going to try and defend Klaus, say he wasn't that bad because he was an ass but then so was Damon half the time. Klaus was just…more…complex. But I knew that they would never get away with this. I wasn't sure how they'd got me out of the house without being caught in the first place but I knew that as soon as Klaus found out, he'd be on our trail. And my friends and family would pay for this.

**Arriving in Mystic Falls, once again!**

The car stopped. Stefan reached over and shook me gently.

"Elena, wake up. We're here" I hadn't been sleeping but I pretended I had. I opened my eyes, yawned and stretched. I expected us to be at my house but we weren't. we were at the boarding house.  
"Why are we here?" I asked.  
"You really think we're going to let you out of our sight for the next few years?" Damon asked "come on, we'll have fun!"

"You mean, you'll have fun"

"Exactly" he grinned at me, then shot a look at Stefan that I wasn't supposed to see. It basically said 'act normal, she'll do the same'. they didn't get that I was acting normally. Normal for me…I'd just changed a bit that was all. I sighed and headed inside. I curled up on the sofa. Stefan sat next to me.

"Do you want anything?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"I'm fine" I said, quietly. He nodded, got up and left the room, dragging Damon with him. They were talking about me, the problem.

I sighed and stretched out on the sofa. I was tired. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_I was standing at the edge of a lake, dressed in a white gown. It was night and the air was cool and crisp._

"_you came" said a surprised voice. I turned to see Klaus. I smiled._

"_I promised didn't I?"_

"_And you always keep your promises?"_

"_Most of the time anyway" I admitted. He came to stand beside me and stared out across the lake._

"_it's a beautiful night"_

"_it is. Now…you asked me to meet you, I came but I know you're only going to say what you've said over a thousand times before and I'm tired of saying no to you Klaus" I turned away but he grabbed my wrists.  
"Then don't say it. Say yes instead" he pulled me against him._

"_Sir, you overstep your boundaries" I said, coldly , moving away._

"_Elena. Do not do this, I beg you. You know I want you…and I know you feel the same way"_

"_Do not presume to know me" I snarled "You know nothing" I tried once again to move away but he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. When we separated for air, he stroked my cheek._

"_I know how you look when you laugh. I know that secret smile you give your friends when your father is speaking. I know that you love me. That's all I need to know" he kissed me again and this time I didn't fight._

"_Klaus" I moaned._

"Elena!" said a voice. I jerked upright. Stefan was looking at me, concerned.

"Are you okay? You were muttering. I think you must have been having a bad dream"

"yeah…nightmare" I lied, my cheeks colouring. I noticed Damon raising his eyebrows in my direction. "I'm going to get some water" I went into the kitchen. Damon followed me.  
"Damon, you don't have to stalk me!" he pushed me up against the fridge. "Get off!" I hissed.  
"Oh, I thought you liked the bad vamps Elena" I gave him my best confused look "god, I'm not as naïve as my brother. I can tell the difference between moaning in pain or fear and moaning in pleasure. Whatever Klaus was doing in your dream, you enjoyed it. So why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

"Nothing…okay? Nothing is going on! I just had a dream! Now get off me! I had enough of this while I was being held captive" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Did he…?" he asked, his voice cautious for once.

"It's none of your business" I snapped.


	18. Chapter 18

-1**A/N: Bonnie****'****s POV**

I'd got a call from Stefan telling me to come to the boarding house urgently. So I was here but the place seemed deserted. I knocked at the door again but there was no reply, so I let myself in.

"Stefan? Damon?" I called.

"Well hello Bonnie" said an smooth seductive voice. I turned and grimaced. It would have to be the brother I hated.

"Damon. Stefan told me to come over. Where is he?"

"With Elena" Elena? They'd got her back?  
"Elena's back? Since when?" I demanded. They'd asked a few days ago for a location spell and then had disappeared off to find her. They hadn't told me she was back!

"Cool it witchy. Elena's upstairs. That's why Stefan called you actually. In his words 'she's having difficulty adjusting' and he wants your help" I noted his tone and could tell her didn't agree with Stefan's assessment. Normally I wouldn't care but Damon was actually the more perceptive of the brothers so I had to know what was really going on with Elena.

"What do you think?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"I think that Klaus did something to Elena. I don't know what and frankly I'd rather not know the details but he's got her dependant on him. The fact that she keeps refusing to talk about it confirms my theory" I didn't comment. I just headed upstairs. Damon followed me and indicated a room where the sound of muffled voices could be heard. I knocked on the door. Stefan came out.

"Hey Bonnie. Sorry I didn't answer the door. I was talking to Elena" he whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you found her?" I hissed.

"because we only got back yesterday and she didn't seem up for visitors. I knew the second I said anything, you'd want to see her" I nodded.

"okay, so what's happening?"

"She's being quiet, refuses to talk to…well, me. Damon tried and he got a reaction from her at least. Other then that she just sits there, kind of…blank. Do you think you can get through to her? You know…find out what's wrong?" I sighed.

"I'll try but you know how stubborn she can be. For all we know Klaus compelled her or something. There could be any number of reasons that she's not talking" I said. I didn't want to mention the one I feared. Was it possible that Elena had actually formed a bond with Klaus? God…this was bad.

I went into the room. Elena was curled up on the bed and she didn't look up as I entered.

"Elena?" I said, quietly. Her head shot up, eyes widened and she smiled.

"Bonnie!" she rushed over and hugged me tightly "Bonnie, I've missed you so much!" she said.

"Elena, I missed you too! How are you?" I asked. She released me and shrugged.

"As well as is expected I guess. Never been kidnapped before. How am I supposed to be?" she said, trying to make a joke of it. I forced a smile, wondering how long she intended to avoid the real subject at hand.

"Stefan's worried about you Elena"

"Stefan's already worried about me" she retorted "or if it's not me, he's worrying about Damon or Caroline or something else"

"Elena…did Klaus do anything to you while you were away?" she moved away from me.

"I don't know what you mean"

"Did he…rape you Elena?" I forced out the words. Elena went to sit on her bed and curled up.

"Go away Bonnie. Now. I don't want to talk to you"

"Elena…" I began. She shot up, eyes ablaze with anger.

"Go!" she shouted. I nodded and reluctantly left the room. Stefan was waiting in the hallway with Damon.

"So…?" I shook my head and pointed at the door.

"We'll talk when we get downstairs" I promised. We went downstairs to the living room.

"Elena's stubborn. She's refusing to talk about the details of what happened" I began.

"Tell us something we don't know Witchy" snapped Damon.

"Okay. I think that it's safe to assume Elena might have had some kind of forced relationship with Klaus. He dated Katherine, he probably tried to use her as a replacement until he was going to sacrifice her"

"Again with the obvious" Damon interrupted. I silenced him with a look.

"What I'm worried about is that Elena might have formed a relationship with him. Maybe even started to like him…in that way?" I noticed Stefan stiffen but Damon looked resigned to the fact. Damon was definitely the smarter of the two.

"You guys need to keep your eyes out for any signs. I mean, if you speak nastily about Klaus she might defend him or something. Has she said anything about him at all since she got back?"

"Only that he was going to kill us" Stefan said "For taking her"

"Okay…defence, maybe if she acts threatening herself as if she's picked up behaviour from him. Fear of men might be a sign of the forced relationship. Dreams with Klaus in…where she's…with him. I'll go look for a spell that can help" I said. I stood up.

"I'll walk you to your car" said Damon, taking my arm and leading me out. As soon as we were a safe distance from the house he spoke again.

"Elena had a dream. She said Klaus's name. Stefan thought he was hurting her but…she moaned and I know that she was enjoying…whatever it was he was doing" I nodded, unhappily. I was worried about this.

"keep watch Damon. And don't let Stefan know. Maybe, you can take the night shift or something. He can't know. It would destroy him" he nodded.

"I promise I'll do my best Bonnie" I smiled slightly.

"I know you will" I got into my car and drove off.


	19. Chapter 19

-1**A/N: I got a request for Klaus's PoV on discovering Elena missing but I am not doing that for one reason. It'll ruin the rest of the story if we know what's going on in his head. So this is Elena's PoV, a week after she got brought back home.  
Don't worry Klaus fans. He'll be back very soon!**

It had been a long week. A week of Stefan worrying, Bonnie acting nervously and Damon being irritating. A week of vivid dreams, growing worse every night. I'd just woken up from one particularly…bright dream. I was a vampire. Klaus and I had hunted together, then we'd had sex on the forest floor. Just thinking about it made me blush.

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Damon was pouring out a cup of coffee as I entered. I stole it off him.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Hunting" he said, snatching the cup back with a glare "good dream?" I blushed.

"Not really your business"

"You made it my business" he said "please try and keep the noise down next time" my blush deepened.

"I don't enjoy this you know Damon. This wasn't a choice. I would happily go back to the way things are but. I. can't!" I said.

"You about done?" I nodded.

"yep" I said.

"Good, cause it's my turn. I've been covering for you with Stefan but eventually he's not going to go out one night and he'll hear you. I think you need to fess up" I sighed.

"I know Damon…it's hard" he wrapped an arm around me.  
"I get it Elena. Really. But I want to help" the door opened. I pulled sharply away from Damon, looking around to see Stefan coming in.

"Elena!" he said brightly "You're up"

"yes. Didn't want to be late for school" both brothers instantly froze.

"What?" said Damon.

"I'm going to school. I've already missed loads. Eventually people are going to start asking questions and 'sorry, I was kidnapped by vampires' doesn't cut it as an excuse" I made to move towards the door but Stefan blocked me.

"You can't go out there"

"Err…yes I can. You haven't seen any sign of Klaus, right?"

"No…but since you haven't told us what he looks like we don't know" said Damon sarcastically.

"Well, I can't point him out if I don't leave the house" they both gave me identical looks of disapproval. I felt anger beginning to rise inside me "Honestly, what is the difference between Klaus keeping me prisoner and you doing this?"

"Don't compare us to him, Elena" said Damon.

"Then don't act like him, Damon" I snapped, before turning and walking out of the door. I had just reached the car when Stefan arrived.

"Stefan…please" I sighed.  
"I'm not here to stop you Elena. I'll drive you"

"Oh…great. I need to stop off at home first, pick up my school stuff"

"Sure" we got into his car and he drove me home.

"So…I was thinking. I can't stay at your house forever" I said.

"You know you're welcome there Elena"

"yes but it's not practical. And…I'm sure Jenna and Jeremy are going nuts. Stefan…I want my life back. My normal life. I know you're worried and everything but I just want to forget everything that happened and get on with my life once more" he nodded.

"I understand that Elena. I just…want you to be happy"

"I am. I'm home. I'm happy" I said. We reached my house. There were no cars in the drive and I was glad that the reunion could wait until later. I went inside, grabbed my bag and joined Stefan in the car again.

He drove us to school. We stopped but didn't get out.  
"You sure you're ready to do this?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep. I have to" I put on a smile, got out of the car and headed inside. Bonnie was the first person I saw. Her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Elena!" she said, hugging me.  
"Hi Bon"

"You're back?" she looked over my shoulder at Stefan who was hovering.

"Yeah. Finally convinced my guards to let my out on good behaviour"

"Don't be like that Elena" said Stefan "You know we were just looking out for you" I rolled my eyes.  
"I know. That was a joke. Anyway, have you seen Jeremy yet?"

"Err…yes" said Bonnie "He's heading this way" I spun round. Jeremy saw me and stopped.

"Elena? You're back!" he said. He hugged me tightly. I almost cried out in surprise. Jeremy wasn't the kind for displays of affection.

"So…they got you back?"

"Evidently" I said "I would have said hi sooner but I was under house arrest" I said. I shot Stefan a look that told him I was still joking.

"Well, I'm glad your back. You're coming home tonight, right?" I nodded.

"Of course. You, me and Jenna can watch a movie or something" I promised.

"Right. Well, I have to go. I'll see you later" he said. I checked my watch.

"Stefan, I'll see you later, okay? I want to catch up with Caroline before class begins" I said. He nodded. I waved goodbye and headed off to Caroline's locker. I figured she'd be there, like she normally was, and I was right. She did the whole disbelieving look, high pitched squeals and hugs at my return then settled into Caroline babble.

"You've missed loads Elena. I mean, there was a party and we got a new teacher and Tina started dating Jordan and"

"New teacher?" I said.

"Yeah. History teacher"

"What happened to Ric?"

"Oh, he's still around but they deemed him unreliable so they bought in a second one."

"What's he like?"

"He's super cute and really friendly. He gets a bit pissed when we don't pay attention but other then that, he flirts with the girls and jokes with the boys"

"Huh"

"We've got history first, right? You'll see him then" she said "In fact, he's normally in class early. We can introduce you" she started to drag me towards the class. I pulled out of her grip.

"No Caroline. He's a teacher"

"What do you mean?"

"You've got that look. The look that says you're either going to go after him or try and hook me up"

"No. I promise. I just think you should say hi. He told us on his first day that he wants us to be able to go to him if we have a problem. He knows every student individually, can you believe that?"

"wow" We reached the classroom. Caroline knocked, then walked in. I hovered uncertainly behind her. I could make out the top of a blonde head studying something on the desk.

"Hey Mr Night" said Caroline, blocking my view as she approached the desk.

"Oh, hi Caroline" said a smooth voice "What brings you here so early? Normally you don't arrive until five minutes after the bell rings"

"I know, but my friend, Elena, just came back to school and I thought she should say hi"

"Oh right. Yes…Elena Gilbert wasn't it? I noticed her name on the register. Wondered when she'd be making an appearance"

"Yeah, Mr Night, this is Elena" Caroline stepped to the side. The teacher got up from his desk and walked towards me, extending his hand.  
"How do you do?" I looked up into Klaus's eyes.

**A/N: Told you he'd be back. I started a poll for the pairing of my next fic.**


	20. Chapter 20

-1**A/N: Lot of people said they weren****'****t expecting Klaus to show up, especially not the way he did. Glad I surprised you. I try.**

**Votes on my poll. Lots of Alaric/Elena votes with Damon in second place. Huh, surprising. Okay, that poll will stay open until both this and price of happiness are finished because my next focus story is 'Thrill of the Hunt'. Stupid sequels.**

**Early warning. Chapters may begin to get scarce because my first exam is this week and then I've got study leave and it's going to be crazy. So don't give up on me and please don't send me annoying messages complaining about it. I can't help it!**

"Err" I realised that Caroline was staring "I'm fine. Nice to meet you…Mr Night, was it?"

"yes"

"Well, hi" I said, trying my best to act normal. I forced a smile. The bell rang and Klaus released my hand.

"Since you girls are here so early, you can hand out the text books for today's lesson" he said. I had to say that I was amazed by how well he fitted the role he was playing. Me and Caroline started placing books on desks as the rest of the class filed in. I was nervous and on edge, especially when Stefan arrived. He gave me a concerned look but didn't seem to find anything odd about 'the teacher'.

Class was actually kind of interesting. I guess it was the whole vampire thing that gave him the ability to teach history from a personal perspective.

*****Class ends*****

The bell rang. Everyone began to put away their books but Klaus called their attention to the front.

"Right, now remember your homework is due in next lesson. If I get any excuses of 'my dog ate it' or 'I thought that was next week' you'll not only be in detention for the rest of your school career, you'll also have extra homework assigned daily" he smirked "no excuses. Now off you go" I got up and was about to leave with Stefan when Klaus called my name.

"Elena, can I speak to you please?" he said. I looked between him and Stefan. Stefan shrugged. "You can stay Stefan, if you want. I just need to talk to Elena about the work she missed"  
"No, it's fine. I'll see you later, okay?" he said. His eyes expressed more then his words. He was worried about me but didn't want to smother me. He left the room.

"So…Elena, you've missed quite a bit of school lately" he said, a small smirk on his face as he enjoyed his little charade. I decided to play along. I folded my arms and gave my best bored expression, trying to keep my heartbeat steady.

"Yeah. I was out of town for a bit…and then I was ill"

"Huh. Still, that's no excuse. I can obviously understand that you won't be able to hand in the homework next lesson but you really need to do some catching up"

"I can get the notes from Caroline or Stefan"

"You could…but I think it would be best if you came for after school sessions with me" I dropped the act.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. He got up from his desk and walked towards me, arms folded and an arrogant look on his face.

"Why, because I'm concerned about my pupil falling behind. So…I'll see you here when school ends"

"I can't. I have plans" I said, simply.

"Sorry Elena. It's not optional" he smirked and nodded at the door "You better run along now or you'll be late"

"Jackass" I muttered under my breath, turning and leaving. I heard him laughing behind me.

I bumped into Caroline on the way out.

"So…what was that about?"

"He wants me to stay after school for study sessions"

"Oooh!" she said, smirking and waggling her eyebrows lewdly. I groaned.

"that's gross Caroline. A, he's a teacher and B, he's kind of a jerk"

"You've only known him a day" she pointed out. I back pedalled furiously and tried to cover for my mistake.

"Yeah but I can tell he's a jerk"

"A sexy jerk" I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that Klaus could hear what we were saying clearly. I dragged Caroline away and we headed off to our next lesson. She kept babbling about Klaus or 'Mr Night' as he was pretending to be. I mused about just how obvious he was being yet all my friends were completely naïve. I wondered if vampires could sense other vampires or if they only found out when the fangs came out. I also wondered why Klaus was doing this. He knew where I was, he could easily grab me and run. Why all the spectacle?

****End of the day (sorry to jump around so much. I'll make up for it later)****

I leant against the lockers, staring against the door to the history room. My class had finished early and right now I was contemplating just going home.

Stefan appeared.

"hey, you ready to go?" I was about to answer when the door to Klaus's classroom opened. His class filed out and he appeared in the doorframe, eyes on me. I sighed.

"I can't. I have to do some stupid study session with the new history teacher so I don't fall behind. Can we meet up later?"

"Of course" he kissed my cheek and disappeared down the corridor. I turned to the classroom and stepped inside. Klaus closed the door behind me.

"so Elena, let's talk, shall we?"

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be purely Klaus/Elena**


	21. Chapter 21

-1**A/N: Computer now virus free. Updates will return to semi-normal. I have exams so they may not be that regular.**

**Lemons!**

"What are you doing here Klaus?" I asked, sitting on a desk. He tossed his jacket onto the back of his chair and leant against the wall, an amused smirk on his face.

"Take a wild guess"

"You're here for me, right?" he nodded to affirm my statement "And revenge on the Salvatore brothers for taking me?"

"Exactly" he grinned wickedly "Mainly the former but my plans are open to change. It depends on you"

"On me how?"

"You'll see" I could tell by his expression that he wasn't going to give me anymore on the subject.

"So…why the history teacher disguise?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I got bored of waiting for you to show up and decided this was a good way to pass the time until you chose to make an appearance" He shrugged again and his smirk grew. I wondered if he was hiding something from me but disregarded it.

"You get bored easily, don't you?" I observed. He nodded, smiling broadly. It was amazing how quickly we slipped into familiar habits. I scowled at my thoughts. This couldn't happen. Not here. It wasn't right.

I got up from my seat, determined the remove any comfort and familiarity I felt around him.

"Why are you here?"

"Didn't we just cover this?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"No. Before I wanted to know what you planned to do. Now I want to know why you're doing it. I mean nothing to you. I was just a plaything, something to be discarded. Why waste the effort of coming here, and potentially exposing yourself, when you know I won't be able to leave?" There was a look on his face, a strange expression which didn't belong there. It didn't look right on his face. I tried unsuccessfully to identify it.

"You're wrong Elena. You're not nothing"

"But I am. I'm plain and simple human. You're the ancient, evil, unfeeling vampire. That's the way things are and should be" I forced myself to keep my voice cold and emotionless, repeating the last sentence over in my head. This was the way things should be.

"Elena, contrary to popular opinion, I was actually human once and I can feel still"

"I thought you'd switched it off" I said, surprised by his remark.

"I used to…but it's like viewing the world from behind glass. You feel detached. It numbs your senses. So I stopped" I walked slowly towards him, keeping my eyes fixed on his face.

"You feel?" I asked.

"Yes" he said, slowly. His gaze was slightly suspicious as if he expected me to play a trick on him. I reached out and ran a finger along his arm.

"What do you feel?" I asked, curious.

"For you? It started out as a challenge. I thought of you as I thought of Katerina. A source of amusement. I wanted to break through your barriers, have my fun and discard you" I pulled away but he grabbed my arm and tugged me against him "Then I got to know you…and I cared. You made me feel like no one else could. You made me feel alive"

"What does that mean?" I asked, my face pained.

"I don't know. I won't say that I'm in love with you because that wouldn't be fair. I'm not capable of love and to tell you otherwise would be a lie. But I do care for you, deeply. I want you beside me…fuck, I need you. You make me…human. More human then I've ever been" he finished his declaration, eyes never leaving mine. His hand tenderly cupped my face, bringing it to his. He kissed me softly, then suddenly he pulled away and his eyes met mine again. His hand caressed my cheek, trailing barely there touches along my skin. I shivered.

"Are you afraid of me Elena?" he whispered. My breathing hitched.

"Yes"

"Good. You should" he said. His lips found mine again, this time they were rougher. He hooked my legs around his waist and walked me to the desk. I felt the back of my legs press against the hard wood and he placed me on top, scattering papers everywhere. He began to tug at my shirt. I grabbed his hands, halting his actions.

"What if someone comes in?" I asked, trying to think rationally. He rolled his eyes at my hesitation.

"I'll be able to hear them coming and if they come in, I'll just compel them to forget. Besides, the door's locked" He grinned wolfishly as I struggled to find a hole in his plan, and resumed unbuttoning my shirt. I felt my mind desert me and pulled his top over his head, revealing his toned chest. I leaned forward and kissed him with fevered passion. His hands rested on my waist, his lips exploring along my collarbone. I felt myself grow damp and rubbed my legs together in search of friction denied of me. Klaus's teasing smirk widened at my actions.

"A little eager, Elena?" he asked, hands slipping in the hem of my jeans.

"Shut up" I growled, trailing my fingers over his chest. He batted my hands away and tugged off my jeans.

"This is why I hate jeans" he muttered under his breath as he pulled them off me. I giggled quietly, trying to disguise it, unsuccessfully. He raised an eyebrow and I quietened instantly "You are not to move or make a sound unless I say" he told me firmly. I nodded. I knew that if he could, he'd be compelling me to obey him. I was pleased that he couldn't.

He traced the shape of my body, lingering on the purple lace encasing my breasts. One hand rubbed over my sopping underwear. I moaned and bucked my hips against him, instantly forgetting his command. He pulled away and wagged his finger at me, scolding me for moving.

"I told you Elena. Don't move or make a sound" I scowled, unwilling to play along with his game.

"What? That's hardly fair!" I protested, pouting. He tried to keep a straight face, failed and grinned. He kissed me softly.

"Fine. You win" he said. He moved to sit in his chair and indicated for me to proceed. I hopped off the desk and went over to stand in front of him. I knelt and pulled off his trousers, then his boxers. I licked along his erection, eliciting a groan from him. I grinned wickedly, pleased by the effect I had, and rose to my feet once more. I shimmied off my underwear and sat on his lap, rubbing my core against his member. He let out a half growl, picked me up and roughly pushed me onto him. I moaned, placing my hands on his shoulders and moving myself up and down rhythmically. His hands supported my body, occasionally stroking the soft flesh of my waist.

I moved myself faster, enjoying the sensations flowing through me. It sounded cheesy, but this was what I'd been dreaming about since I'd been brought back to Mystic Falls. It felt a thousand times better then I remembered.

Klaus's grip tightened as he neared his release. One of his hands moved to toy with my breasts, his lips assaulted my neck and added to my pleasure.

I clamped my lips shut, gritting my teeth to prevent myself from crying out. Despite what I'd said about not playing his game, I saw the necessity of the action.

"Let it out Elena" he whispered in my ear, noticing my frustration "No one's around to hear" He slipped a hand between my legs and pinched my clit. That was my undoing.

"K…Klaus!" I screamed, reaching my peak. I collapsed on him, my forehead against his chest, exhausted. He held me up, moving me to stimulate his own release.

"Elena!" he growled out, cumming furiously inside me. I rested my head against his shoulder, breathing heavily. He rubbed his hand in slow circles on my back.

"Klaus…" I whispered.

"Yes, Elena?"

"We can't do this" I said, detaching myself from him and beginning to gather my clothes from the floor. He rose instantly, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"We just did. So why not?"

"Because I don't want to lie to people I care about" I noticed him flexing his muscles slightly and scowled.

"So we don't lie?" he suggested.

"I don't want Stefan to get hurt" I said, narrowing my eyes, telling him to cut out the macho clichés "Besides, you're my teacher. It's not allowed"

"Then we'll leave" he said, pulling me against him "That's the only reason I came here. To get you back. I can deal with skipping the revenge part" I pushed him away and stood my ground, ignoring the hurt in his face.

"No Klaus! When I said I didn't want to hurt Stefan, I meant emotionally as well as physically. Besides…Mystic Falls is my home! My whole life is here! I can't just run away…I'm sorry" I tugged on my clothes, unable to look at him. I made for the door but Klaus called after me.

"Elena" I half turned "Be back tomorrow. I haven't quite finished covering everything you missed" I raised my eyebrow at the double meaning in his words.

"My aunt's dating a history teacher" I told him "I'm sure he can fill me in" And then I left the room without another word.

**A/N: slight insight into Klaus's personality and his feelings towards Elena. There will not be anymore declerations for the foreseeable future. At least, if the characters follow my plans for this story. They have a habit of running away from the plot.**


	22. Chapter 22

-1I walked home. Stefan was waiting for me on the doorstop. He hugged me when he saw me, prompting a surge of guilty feelings to rush through me that I tried hard to disguise.

"Hey, I missed you" he said, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"It's only been an hour" I pointed out, shifting uncomfortably.

"I know" he said, smiling "so how was the study session?" I groaned.

"Boring. He wants me to go back tomorrow. I might just ask Ric to tutor me instead" I said "I don't think I can stand another second in that classroom with him"

"Err…person who lived through history right here?" he said, waving at me. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door.

"Of course you're my favourite tutor Stefan, but if I ask Ric I might actually get some studying done. Whereas, if I hang with you I won't get anything other then kissing done" I pointed out. He smiled and nodded. We went inside and I headed to the kitchen in search of coffee.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kind of flushed" said Stefan.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something?" I suggested. He flashed me a concerned look, but I rapidly changed the subject. "So what did you tell Jenna? I don't want to not know where I've supposedly been for the past few weeks"

"The three of us were away visiting some of the extended Salvatore family for an uncertain amount of time" he said "It was Damon's idea"

"It was a good idea" I said "and it explained why all three of us disappeared at the same time" I heard the front door open and peeked into the hallway. Jenna was there with Jeremy.

"Hey!" I called out. Jenna's face lit up when she saw me and she rushed to embrace me.

"Elena! Stefan! When did you get back?"

"Late last night. I wanted to say hi this morning but I overslept and had to rush to school" I lied.

"I had to tip water over her before she'd wake up" Stefan added smoothly. Jenna was oblivious to our deceit and merely smiled.

"Shall we go out for dinner at the Grill? Stefan, you're welcome to join us" Jenna said. I half hoped he would but also that he wouldn't. Every second I was with him I felt my guilt growing until I thought it would completely consume me.

"I can't" he said "I've got plans this evening. I'll see you tomorrow Elena?"

"Yeah" I forced a smile "See you then" He left. I turned to Jenna "Let me get changed and I'll be ready to go"

"What's wrong with what you've got on?" asked Jeremy, frowning.

"I walked home. I'm all sweaty" I said. That was a half truth, rather then a straight up lie at least. I went upstairs and changed quickly. I felt slightly better after that, as if I'd shed my ill feelings along with my clothes.

I went downstairs and joined the others. We headed out to the Grill in Jenna's car. I enjoyed being able to at least act normal. No vampires, no vengeful ex-boyfriend type people, just me and my family…or what remained of it anyway.

"Elena" Jenna stage whispered "There's a totally hot guy over there watching you" I sighed. Perhaps not.

I looked in the direction she indicated and groaned internally. Klaus was standing by the bar, eyes trained on me. I sort of expected it but I was disappointed that I was right. Why couldn't the words 'hot guy' and 'staring at you' appear in a sentence that didn't fill me with dread

"That's not a guy Jenna. That's Mr Night, my new history teacher"

"Really? Oh, yeah! Alaric mentioned him the other day. What's he like?" I glanced over at Klaus who was waiting expectantly for my answer.

"He's okay. Kind of intense and irritating at times. I don't like him much and unfortunately he's giving me after school tuition" I said, smiling slightly as I saw Klaus's expression darken at my words "to make out for the lessons I missed. It's really annoying"

"It's nice of him to take time out to help you Elena. I mean he…oh, he's coming over" she said. My head shot up and I saw that her words were true. Klaus was walking towards our table.

"Well, hello Elena" he said, smiling at me "how are you?"

"Fine"

"And who is this beautiful woman?" he asked, turning to Jenna.

"I'm Jenna Sommer's, Elena's aunt" she said "it's very nice to meet you Mr Night"

"Please, call me Nikolaus" he said "Yes, now I remember. Alaric mentioned you. But he never told you that you were this beautiful" Jenna blushed.

"This is my nephew, Jeremy" she said, trying to shift the attention away from herself. Klaus nodded to Jeremy.

"nice to meet you Jeremy. I've heard a lot about you too. Notes from your previous teacher…Mr Tanner?"

"Oh yeah. He kept a list of people he hated" Jeremy shrugged and grinned.

"Would you like to join us for a drink?" Jenna asked. Klaus glanced at his watch and frowned.

"I can't, I'm afraid. I have an appointment. But I would like to meet with you Jenna to discuss Elena's progress" he said "I'm free Friday, if that's suitable…?"

"Well Alaric was coming over for dinner that evening. Why don't you come with him?" Jenna said, her smile bland and plastic. I decided that Klaus was compelling her…or at least suggesting things to her in her head. I scowled at the thought. Stupid vampire.

"I would love to" he said, smiling "Elena, I will see you tomorrow at school. Jeremy, Jenna" He headed off, stealing a glance over his shoulder at me. I glared at his back.

"Elena? You okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really don't like that guy" I replied.

"He seems like a nice person" said Jenna "I'm sure it's just because he's new Elena" I rolled my eyes behind her back. Jeremy noticed and grinned at me.

"So…dinner. Friday. Fun" I muttered under my breath.

**A/N: shortish chapter. Sorry. Next chapter will be the Friday night dinner. Sounds fun!**


	23. Chapter 23

-1**A/N: Friday night dinner with Klaus and Elena. Sounds good…**

Stefan and I were leaving school, heading to our respective cars. I'd managed to avoid any more study sessions with Klaus that week but I'd been worrying about the upcoming dinner since it had been arranged.

"So are we doing something tonight?" Stefan asked "I mean, we haven't spent that much time together lately. I know you're still adjusting but…sometimes I feel like you're avoiding me"

"I'm not avoiding you Stefan" I said, smiling "But I can't do anything tonight. Remember, I told you? Jenna's got a history teacher fetish and has invited Alaric and Mr Night over for dinner. I can predict what's going to happen already. The food will be terrible and the teachers will try to one up each other with facts. It's going to be so amazingly terrible" he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Harsh. How will you ever survive?"

"I won't. Hey…why don't you join us? I'm sure Jenna wouldn't mind. Jeremy's bringing Bonnie so it's kind of my right to bring my own date"

"Okay. I'll bring desert" he said, kissing my cheek "See you there?"

"Look forward to it" I grinned. I wanted to get my life sorted out. It was hard with Klaus hanging around but as long as he didn't cause trouble I could adjust. I wanted to work things out with Stefan. I wanted to clear my head, stop obsessing over Klaus, move on and be with the man I loved.

Stefan went to his car, and I climbed in mine. I felt a strange prickling sensation on my neck and looked up. Klaus was standing at the window of his room, eyes on me. I couldn't be certain but I thought he was smiling.

I looked away and drove off, trying to dislodge the uneasy feeling inside me. I was going to need all my wits for tonight. I knew Klaus would try something and I was beginning to regret inviting Stefan. I knew Klaus had said he wouldn't hurt him but he hadn't promised and that was before I'd blown him off and tried hard to avoid him for the rest of the week. Still, I'd rather have Stefan and Klaus where I could keep an eye on them both.

I reached the house and pulled up outside. Damon was waiting outside for me. I gave him a curious look, wondering why he was there.

"Hey Damon. Why the sudden visit?"

"Well, two reasons. Number one, I wanted to talk to you and number two, a little birdie told me that there was a big party in town and yours was the place to be"

"it's not a party Damon. Jenna is just taking her obsession with history to a personal level and is having her two boyfriends over for dinner"

"You lost me the second you started talking"

"Okay. Simply put, it's Jenna, me, Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and the new history teacher having dinner"

"Any time there's more then two guests makes it a party. I'm in" he said, grinning.

"No, you're not. One vampire is enough for tonight" I replied, smiling grimly.

"Then you need to uninvite one of your guests. Or you could take both off the list and I'd come instead" he said. It took a second for his words to register in my mind. My eyes widened as I realised the implications.

"What did you say?"

"I said that if you want something attractive to look at…" he said, cocky look on his face.

"No, the other part. About the vampires" he leant against the wall and grinned.

"Oh yeah that. I was hanging around the grill the other night and I bumped into Alaric and this blonde guy. The other history teacher. The funny thing is that I bumped into the same blonde guy later on, taking a bite out of this attractive red head in an alley. Do you know anything about this?"

"That you frequent alleys in search of attractive red heads? Well, I had a theory but…yes. I knew he was a vampire"

"So why didn't you tell me or Stefan? Or Bonnie? Or Alaric? Maybe even your brother?" he said, staring at me reproachfully. I sighed.

"Because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. And I'm dealing with it"

"Dealing with it? Why? I don't care if there's another vampire in town as long as they stay out of my way" I brightened instantly.

"You don't care?"

"Well, I didn't care until I realised that said vampire seemed to have an unhealthy interest in you. Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"That you should get a new hobby?" I suggested.

"That this new history teacher is Klaus and you didn't tell anyone because you…for some crazy reason, think you can handle this by yourself. Which is ridiculous because you'd never be that stupid…would you?" I didn't answer. "I knew it. So why are you protecting him?"

"Because I don't want anyone I care about to get hurt"

"No. try again"

"Because…because I…" I couldn't finished the sentence "I have to go Damon" I rushed inside and made to slam the door. Damon stuck his foot in the way.

"You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me Elena"

**A/N: A short chapter. Originally I meant to put the whole dinner scene in this chapter but decided against it because they were two different parts to the plot.**


	24. Chapter 24

-1**A/N: Dinner begins!**

The doorbell rang. I groaned and pressed my head against the bathroom mirror that I'd been staring at for the past half hour.

"Elena!" Jenna called. I detached myself from the mirror and headed downstairs. Jenna was in the hallway with Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Hi Bon"

"Hey Elena. Am I the first of the hallowed guests to arrive?"

"Yep. You're the first. Hopefully you'll be the last too" I said in a mock cheery voice.

"Elena, that's not nice" said Jenna "Alaric and Mr Night will be here soon. Are you finished upstairs?" I glanced down at my red corset top and black skirt.

"What do you think?"

"You look nice. Going for the Katherine look?" asked Bonnie, laughing slightly. Jenna looked confused but Bonnie waved it away.

"Inside joke Jenna"

"Okay. I'm happier not knowing anyway" she said "I have food to go serve" she headed for the kitchen. I called after her.

"Jenna! It doesn't count as home cooking if you order Chinese and put it on fancy plates!" I heard her laughing and smiled, then turned back to Bonnie and Jeremy who were talking quietly. We headed into the living room and sat down. Bonnie was still scrutinizing my outfit.

"So what's with the sudden change in dress Elena?" she asked, her tone innocent "you looking to impress someone?"

"No" I said carefully "but I invited Stefan over, since Jeremy brought you as a date"

"Oh…so you're trying to impress him? I don't think that's really necessary" I shrugged. I was saved from further interrogation by the doorbell. Jenna's voice called out to me from the kitchen.

"Elena! Can you get the door?"

"Sure" I headed slowly to the front door and hesitated in front of it. I sighed and opened it. Klaus and Alaric were standing there. Klaus had a cardboard box in his hand.

"Hey Ric. Mr Night"

"Elena" said Ric, coming inside. Klaus paused outside, eyebrow raised.

"You really going to do this? Isn't it a tad childish?" he asked.

"No. I don't want you inside here. But I suppose I have to…" I muttered "Klaus would you like to come in?"

"Certainly" he said, smiling. He entered and I escorted him to the kitchen. Jeremy and Bonnie had migrated there and were already sitting at the table.

"Jenna, how nice to see you again" said Klaus "I brought desert" he handed her the box.

"Thank you. Saves me…unwrapping something else" she said, smiling. Jenna's food was the standing joke at the moment. The doorbell rang for a third time.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh I invited Stefan. I figured it'd be okay because Jeremy had a date" I said "is it okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine" she said. I rushed to go answer the door. I was worried that Damon might have said something to him about Klaus but I could tell by the look on his face that he was as oblivious as before. He smiled at me.

"Hey Elena" he handed me the covered plate he was holding.

"Thanks" we headed to the kitchen where Klaus was complimenting Jenna on her…serving skills.

"Hi Stefan" said Jeremy.

"Hey Jer, Jenna, Bonnie" he said, smiling "Alaric. Mr Night"

"We're outside of school Stefan. You can call me Nikolaus" Klaus said, smiling. I hated how easy he found it to converse with Stefan, as if he didn't intend on killing him at some point.

We assembled at the table and Jenna served the food. Klaus was sitting next to me, Stefan on my other side.

"This looks delicious Jenna" said Klaus.

"Yeah. Who cooked it?" asked Alaric, smiling.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about" said Jenna, grinning back.

We moved through dinner quickly with minimum upset. Klaus, Alaric and Stefan got into a big debate about historical events and which ones were fictionalized. They were still arguing when Jenna served desert. As a matter of principle I ate the one that Stefan had brought rather then the one Klaus had brought. I didn't know what he might have snuck into it and I didn't want to find out.

Under the table, Klaus ran a finger along my leg, without missing a beat in the conversation. I batted his hand away. He took hold of my hand, forcing it still.

"Err…Jenna?" I said. She looked over at me. "I don't feel good. Can I be excused?" Perhaps she thought I genuinely looked ill because she agreed. I pulled my hand free and headed upstairs. I knew that Klaus would probably show up again when the dinner finished but I wanted five minutes peace and quiet between this awkward dinner and him rubbing in the fact that he could enter my house whenever he liked now.

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. When did life become so complicated? It used to be simple. Stefan and me. Bad guys were bad guys. There was no middle ground. I felt like I'd been sucked into some teen soap opera with vampires or a crappy novella. Yes, I knew Klaus was a bad guy but for some reason I didn't care. Maybe Damon was right. Perhaps I had got Stockholm syndrome. This wasn't normal and I didn't like it. I had tried to make my life as normal as possible, to stop myself breaking down. Then the supernatural decided to drop a ton of shit on my doorstep. I hated this. I rolled over and screamed into my pillow, the sound muffled by the fabric.

There was a knock at the door. I sat up.

"Who is it?"

"It's Stefan. Can I come in?" he called.

"Yeah" I said. He came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong Elena?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me. I know you well enough to tell when something's bothering you" he said "So what is it?"

"Just stress. I think you were right about school. It's too much"

"Are you going to drop out?" he asked "I could tutor you at home?"

"No. I can't suddenly disappear again. Too many questions. But I'd like us to do something this weekend, just me and you?"

"Of course" he said, smiling "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead and left the room. I lay back, listening to the sounds of people downstairs. I heard Stefan leaving, and Klaus. Jeremy and Bonnie went. Alaric was staying with Jenna.

I got up and went to the window, staring out, watching Stefan driving away. When I turned back, Klaus was sitting on my bed. I didn't jump, just stood there calmly, observing him.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked. I folded my arms.

"What am I supposed to say?" I said, closing my eyes. When I opened them again, he was standing in front of me. He cocked his head to one side and reached out. He brushed a tear from my eye, one I hadn't even realised was there.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I stared in disbelief.

"What do you think is wrong Klaus?" I said, angry tears spilling from my eyes "You won't listen to me when I tell you! I don't want to do this! This isn't me…I'm not that person!" I sank to the floor in frustration. He came and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and holding me close. I sobbed desperately into his shirt, wanting to push him away and pull him closer. Loathing bubbled inside me. I hated myself for what I was doing. I was lying to Stefan, betraying him. And I was lying to myself.

I didn't know what to do. Be honest or be loyal. But…by being loyal to Stefan I was betraying my own feelings. I groaned in frustration and pushed Klaus away. He looked hurt by my sudden rejection. I moved across the room and stood there, firmly.

"Get out"

"Elena…" he began, imploringly.

"No. This ends tonight. Get out" Anger replaced the hurt. He looked at me, eyes dark.

"I'll leave but this doesn't end here Elena"

"yes it does" I swore to myself. He shot me one last look and disappeared. I stood there for a minute more, before collapsing to the ground. I curled up in a foetal position and cried.

**A/N: Awww….poor Elena. Well, at least she admitted to herself how she feels. Anyway, any predictions for the next chapter? Klaus has got something big planned!**


	25. Chapter 25

-1I stayed in my room as much as possible the next day. I felt that Klaus was watching me with every move I made. I felt dirty every time I saw one of my family. Fortunately, the bathroom was adjoining so I only had to risk leaving my room for food. I had cancelled my plans with Stefan claiming stomach pains. He was worried but I insisted it was natural and I just needed to sleep. I wished it was that simple. I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about Stefan and what Klaus might do.

In the end I called Damon. I didn't particularly want to but I needed to warn him.

"Hello Elena" he didn't sound happy. Maybe I'd woken him up.

"Damon"

"What do you want?"

"I needed to tell you something…"

"Really?" he interrupted me "I thought I wasn't worthy of being told anything by you Elena" Okay, he was pissed off. And probably drunk too.

"Damon, stop it. This is important. I think you and Stefan might be in danger"

"Really? Why?"

"I pissed off Klaus"

"You did what?" all traces of sarcasm was gone from his voice "Doesn't that mean you're the one in danger?"

"No…I don't think so…."

"What did you do?"

"I rejected him" I muttered.

"What?" there was a noise at the end of the phone. It took me a minute to work out that Damon was laughing.

"Damon! It's not funny!"

"No…you're right" he promptly burst out laughing again. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to warn you that he might try something. I'll leave you to your laughter" I hung up. Why didn't he understand that I was serious about this? I'd rejected Klaus, for Stefan. I didn't think Klaus would harm me for some reason which meant he'd go after Stefan! I groaned and threw myself down on my bed. Fucking vampires. Always thought they were so damn indestructible!

My phone beeped and I glanced absentmindedly at it. A text message from an unknown sender. My curiosity sparked, I clicked open.

_**Why so glum, lover?**_

_**K~**_

I almost screamed and threw up simultaneously. I raced to the window and peered out, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Just a crow in a tree.

I didn't want to but I had to know. With shaking hands I texted my reply.

_**What are you doing? Where are you?**_

There was no reply for a minute or two and I wondered if he was going to respond at all. Then the phone beeped again.

_**Watching you. You look cute in blue.**_

_**K~**_

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, trying to calm myself down. Then I counted to twenty. And thirty. I had finally got myself to a reasonable state of calm when the phone beeped again. I screamed against gritted teeth and hurled the phone against the wall. I dashed into the bathroom and locked myself in. I pressed my head against the side of the bath. I couldn't do this. Klaus was driving me to insanity and beyond.

The door which adjoined the bathroom to Jeremy's room opened.

"Oh…Elena. I didn't realise you were in here…are you okay?" I looked at him and weighed up my options. I could have said 'No, I'm really not. I'm in trouble and I'm scared for my life and I'm worried about everyone I care about getting hurt' but what would that have achieved?

So I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. I'll get out" I said. I left the room and closed the door. I caught the sight of my phone on the floor, sighed and went to pick it up. My last, unopened message was still on the screen. I flicked it open, knowing in my heart it wouldn't be anything good.

_**Get some sleep Elena. I have big plans for us.**_

_**K~**_

I felt my blood run cold. The world spun and I fainted.

**A/N: This was just a short filler chapter. Next chapter will reveal Klaus's big plan! Which means…sob….this story is drawing to an end! There's still time to vote for the final pairing in a review! Klaus, Stefan, Damon or none? Klaus is winning big time at the moment.**


	26. Chapter 26

-1**A/N: I'm on a roll! Three chapters, one day. That's because I'm at home. I'm supposed to be studying…-shifty eyes- you people are a bad influence on me -winks-**

**This is a shortish chapter and it jumps around a lot.**

When I came round, I was in my bed. There was nobody there, so I had no idea how I'd got into it. I sat up, and regretted it immediately. The room was spinning and my head ached. There was an aspirin and a glass of water on my bedside table and I took the pill gratefully. I checked my clock and saw I'd been out for a while. I groaned and decided that it was probably best just to go to sleep.

****Monday-outside school****

I stood, staring at the school, as if it were a great grey monster I intended to slay. I wished it would just disappear. I didn't want to go inside…I was afraid I'd never come out again.

"Elena!" called a cheerful voice. I turned to see Stefan. I manufactured a smile.

"Hey"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. I was confused about what he meant. He must have seen my confusion because he quickly clarified "You said on Saturday you had a stomach ache. Are you okay now?"

"oh. Oh! Yes, just…time of the month and all Stefan. Nothing to worry about" He looped his arm around my shoulder. "so how was your weekend?" I asked, determined to keep the topic away from me.

"Slow. And lonely. Damon got himself incredibly drunk and brought home three college girls"

"Yikes. Did he clear up after himself?"

"Not at first. But I pestered him until he gave in. He had a hangover so it took less time then normal" he smiled. I forced another smile. I really cared for Stefan but I was hurting him, even without him knowing. I forced myself to remember my promise. I had ended this, it was over. At least, I hoped it was.

****History Class****

Klaus didn't react to me when I came into class with Caroline and Stefan. In fact, he seemed more distant then normal. I was pleased by this new development, but part of me felt hurt. I pushed that part down, forcing it into silence. I watched as he chatted with Caroline, as the rest of the class slowly assembled. Caroline was flirting with him, and even though I knew I shouldn't care, I did.

"Alright class" he said, sauntering away from Caroline's desk "let's begin" he winked at me as he passed. I felt anger boiling inside me. How dare he treat me like this? He was playing a game, toying with me. I glared at the board, refusing to look at him for even a second. I would not acknowledge how I felt. I couldn't.

My phone vibrated against my leg. I checked it. Stefan.

_**You okay? You look upset.  
Stefan xx**_

I texted back quickly, keeping one eye on Klaus. I knew he'd be looking for any excuse to humiliate me today.

_**I'm fine. Talk after class.**_

_**E. xxx**_

No sooner had I sent it when it beeped again.

_**You know, texting in class is very bad behaviour Elena. Maybe I should give you a detention…**_

_**K~**_

I shot a glance at Klaus. He was sitting behind his desk, smiling smugly to himself. I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. I tried to focus on the assignment but my mind kept wandering. So did my eyes. The flickered worriedly over my friends, wondering which one Klaus would go after to get to me. Katherine had told me that the first thing he'd done after she left him was kill every member of her family. Would he really do that? I winced at the thought. I felt bile rise in my throat. God, I was going to be sick.

I raised my hand.

"Elena?"

"Sir, can I please go to the bathroom. I think I'm going to throw up" I hated pretending to respect him. Just looking at him made me feel worse.

"Yes" he said. I scurried out of the classroom, to the toilet. I only just made it in time. I threw up violently in the bowl, then slumped against it.

My phone vibrated weakly against my leg, echoing my feelings. I flipped it open. Two messages. Stefan and Klaus.

_**You okay? Do you need me to come to you?  
Stefan. Xxx**_

_**Hurry back Elena, don't want to miss class now do you?  
K~**_

I groaned and rested my head against the cool porcelain. This was not good.

****Later****

I ended up missing most of history, and maths (no loss there) but Caroline found me and told me that Mr Night wanted me to collect my homework after school. I sighed but nodded. I told Stefan I'd talk to him later and headed to the class.

"Hello" I said, dolefully.

"Elena, come in"

"No thanks. I just want to pick up my work and go. I'm worried I'll be sick again if I stay with you too long" he raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at me. He got up and went to shut the door.

"Elena…I know you hate me"

"Do you? Good. Can I go?"

"No…not quite yet. I wanted to apologise"

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

"Not for what I've done but what I'm about to do"

"What?" I asked. Ice filled my veins.

"Sorry Elena" he darted forward, grabbed me and sank his fangs into my neck.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH! Wow, that ended up longer then I intended.**


	27. Chapter 27

-1**A/N: I got a complaint or two about where I ended the last chapter. Sorry folks, I like cliffies. Also to the people who said 'She's going to become a vampire!' I am NEVER…well, hardly ever that predictable! Surprises in store in this chapter…at the end mainly…-winks-**

I woke up in darkness with a pain in my neck from where he'd bitten me. I couldn't remember falling unconscious but I guessed it must have happened some when after he'd grabbed me. Maybe I'd fainted from blood loss. Either way, I didn't recognize where I was.

"Where am I?" I muttered.

"Oh good, you're awake" said Klaus's voice from somewhere above my head. I felt strong arms wrap around my body, lifting me into a sitting position. I could feel something being wrapped around my arms, tying them behind my back. I strained my eyes to see in the darkness and I repeated my question.

"Where am I, Klaus?"

"Next to the tomb, underneath the church ruins. I just had a quick chat with Katerina actually, while you were unconscious. Now hush up" I felt something warm being pressed against my mouth "drink this"

"No!" I cried out, trying to clamp my lips shut. He growled and prised my mouth open, forcing his wrist against it. Hot blood dripped down my throat. I tried to spit it out but Klaus forced me to swallow. Eventually he pulled his arm away.

"Good, now, where's your phone?"

"What?"

"Your. Phone. Where?"

"Pocket" my head was all fuzzy and I wasn't sure what was going on. "Why don't you use your own?"

"I don't have the Salvatore's on speed dial" he said. That got my attention.

"What? Klaus? What are you doing?"

"Relax Elena, I'm merely going to have a friendly conversation with your friends. Now, be quiet"

"But…"

"Elena, I have your aunt and your brother. Be quiet or I'll kill them!" I quietened "Good girl" he quickly gagged me with a scarf. When I raised my eyebrow at him he laughed "just to be certain. Don't want you ruining my plan" He stepped away. I could see things clearly now and I saw that I was in the cave by the tomb. There were candles around and an unfamiliar man was standing nearby, chanting under his breath. Klaus's witch I guessed.

"Right…let's see, Stefan Salvatore" he pressed buttons and waited "Ah, hello Stefan. This is Klaus. Don't talk, just listen. I have Elena. I want you, and your brother to come here. The tomb, under the church ruins. Bring the witch, the blonde vampire and Alaric. You'll see why when you get here. If any of these people don't come, people Elena loves are going to die" He hung up and sat down on a rock. I glared at him.

"Don't look like that Elena. I'm sorting this out. So we can be together" God, he'd gone insane. If he thought threatening people was the way to get a date, he was disturbed. He turned to the witch "Maddox, is it ready?"

"Yes. Blood specific, as you asked. They won't be able to get out" I looked at both of them, frantically trying to work out what was going on. Klaus smiled.  
"Relax Elena, everything will be revealed soon" he said, smugly. I growled, and pulled against my restraints. I was sure I could get them off. They did it all the time in the movies. I focused my attention on that. Klaus moved in front of me.

"Now Elena, I'm going to tell you some things and you're going to listen. Understand?" he smiled, eyes boring into mine.

****ten minutes later****

"Oh… here they come" said Klaus, listening to sounds I couldn't hear. After a few seconds I heard footsteps, then Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline, Alaric and Damon entered the tomb. All but Damon frowned when they saw Klaus.

"Mr Night?" asked Caroline.

"Yes. Or, to give you my proper name Lord Nikolaus Night. Or Klaus for short"

"Oh god" breathed Bonnie.

"Yes, you're all idiots" Damon raised his hand.

"I would like to point out that I kind of knew so I'm not classed in with this moronic lot" he said. I rolled my eyes and muttered against my gag. Klaus moved to stand behind me, placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Anyway, I'm here to make a deal with you. Here is Elena. In the tomb is Jeremy, Jenna and Matt. Also in the tomb is a rather hungry Katerina. She's unconscious at the moment but it won't last long. Your choice is simple. Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric all you have to do is walk inside and untie your partners. They can then leave freely. But in case one of you decides to go in and untie them all, I warn you that if the anyone but the intended person tries to untie them, they go up in flames. If you want them all free, you all have to go in. However the tomb is spelled to not let you leave and it'll strip your magically power, Bonnie" he smiled as if he was merely discussing the weather.

"What about us?" said Stefan. Klaus's smile turned evil.

"You have slightly more to do. I want you to give me your daylight rings and stand in the sun. If you don't, I snap Elena's neck" everything became clear. He'd fed me his blood so that I'd come back. But I couldn't tell them that! How could I make them see? I couldn't let Stefan and Damon die for me!

"But you want her…you wouldn't do that" said Damon, desperately clutching at straws. Klaus shrugged.

"She's one girl. And I do know some very good witches. But will you take the risk?" his eyes moved over my friends, daring them to disagree. Caroline was the first to move. She smiled sadly at me and then turned to the others.

"I can't let Matt die" she said simply as she walked into the tomb. I struggled frantically at my ropes. I noticed Bonnie, Damon and Alaric exchanging glances. I knew what they were going to do before they did it. It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Alaric pulled a stake from his pocket and dived towards Klaus. He grabbed him and snapped his neck with ease. I watched as Alaric's body fell to the floor. Damon and Stefan simultaneously moved to grapple with Klaus. Bonnie turned to face the witch, Maddox. Every candle flame in the room flared up to twice its normal height. I sat there, helpless, struggling frantically at my bindings. The chair I was on tipped over, hitting a rock. I heard a slight splintering and almost cried out in joy as I felt my bonds give a little. I pulled desperately, feeling them loosen more and more with each tug. There was the tiniest gap. I wriggled my hands free, rubbing the skin of my wrists raw in my effort. I leapt up, pulling off my gag. Alaric's discarded stake was on the floor. I grabbed it and started on the witch. He was too busy fighting Bonnie to notice. She had blood streaming down her face, a sign of overusing her power. I darted forward and pushed him off her, raising the stake.

"Please, I'm not a vampire. Stakes don't work on witches!" he snarled. I slammed the stake into his heart, ignoring him. Blood splattered over my hands, my top and my face.

"I'm pretty sure a sharp bit of wood in your heart will kill you anyway" I pulled it out and nodded to Bonnie. She smiled gratefully and moved forward to finish him. I turned to the three men I cared about most. Despite the fact that there were two Salvatore's, they were losing. Damon's arm was bleeding, Stefan was trying to protect his injured brother, getting himself hurt in the process.

"Stop!" I cried out. I didn't expect it to work but all three stilled instantly. I looked at them all. Klaus was smiling.

_You know what needs to be done…_

"This is stupid. It has to end" I shifted my grip on the stake "There's only one way to end it" Klaus's words echoed round in my head. I took a step towards Stefan. "I have to end it"

I raised the stake. Damon's eyes widened, realising my intentions.  
"Elena! No!" he cried. I took a second hesitant step, holding the sharp wood before me. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I made towards Stefan, raising it high above me. He didn't move, just stood there staring in shock and disbelief.

I turned at the last second and plunged the wood into Klaus's heart.

**A/N: bet you weren't expecting that! One more chapter for definite, maybe two.**


	28. Chapter 28

-1**A/N: I have the strangest urge to do a Klausric story next (by Klausric, I do not mean Klaus/Alaric pairing. I mean Klaus in Alaric's body) perhaps a Klausric oneshot? What do you think?**

**This is a bit of a sad chapter, Elena's thoughts and feelings on the previous events.**

I sank to the floor. I felt so tired even though I'd done nothing. I sat, staring numbly at Klaus's body. Grey, shrivelled. It wasn't right.

Stefan made towards me but Damon stopped him.

"Leave her be. She's been through enough" he said, sharply "Come on, we have bodies to deal with" I watched them, unseeing as Bonnie lifted the spell from the tomb, temporarily, allowing Caroline to leave with Matt and for her and Ric to retrieve my aunt and brother. Jenna was, fortunately, unconscious. Well, that saved awkward explanations.

"Elena" said Damon, gently "I'm going to take you home" I just looked at him, unable to speak or move. He sighed and picked me up. I didn't resists, just slumped in his arms. I felt so…hollow. Empty. Like a part of myself had been removed.

Damon carried me to his car and placed me tenderly in the front seat. I curled up, wanting to disappear as Damon started the engine

"Elena…" said Damon, slowly "What you did…I know you didn't want to" I looked at him.

"I had no choice" I whispered. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"It'll all work itself out in the end Elena. But…you did have me worried for a moment. I actually thought you were going to stake Stefan" he laughed. I turned my vacant gaze on him and he quietened "Oh"

"Damon…I really don't want to talk about this. Right now, I just want to clean myself off and sleep"

"Okay. Well, Alaric says he's going to stay at your house to keep an eye on Jenna. Hopefully she won't remember anything"

"That's the last thing I need" I agreed "Damon…I'm sorry I got you guys in danger. I never meant for that to happen" he shrugged.

"it's okay Elena. It's over. We won" he said, smiling slightly. I didn't respond. We'd won? We hadn't won anything. The people I loved had been put at risk because of my stupidity. I hated myself for that. I looked down at my hands, stained and sticky with blood. I felt like the stains went right down to the bone. Even if I hadn't killed Klaus and that witch, if someone I loved had got hurt I'd feel like a murderer.

We reached my house. I climbed out of the car and waved to Damon.

"Elena…wait" he said. I turned. "You would tell me if there was something wrong, right?"  
"yes" I said. I was surprised by how emotionless my own voice sounded.

"So…there's nothing really wrong?"

"Damon, I'm just tired. And…yes, I feel like a killer. Whether you believe it or not, my feelings were real. I cared about him. He cared about me…and I killed him" He moved over to me and hugged me tight.

"I believe that you cared Elena. You've got such a big heart. You see the best in everyone. But I don't think he cared about you. He was going to kill you"

"He wouldn't have" I whispered.

"Okay…" he said, disbelief clear in his voice "You need to go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" I nodded. He released me and I went inside. Alaric had beat us back. He was sitting with Jeremy on the sofa, explaining what had happened.

"Elena!" Jeremy said when he saw me "Are you okay? Alaric told me what you did"

"I don't want to talk about it" I said "I'm going to have a shower and go to bed"

"Okay…if you need anything, we're here" said Alaric. I nodded and headed upstairs. I knew that at some point Stefan would arrive for a talk. I wanted to clean up first.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I then went back to the hall and called out.

"Ric?"

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me a rubbish bag please?" He didn't ask why, he just came upstairs with my requested item. He looked me up and down.

"I take it you want to get rid of those?"

"Yes"

"Leave the bag outside the door when you're done" he said "I'll get rid of them" I smiled.

"Thank you" I went back inside and stripped off, throwing all my clothes into the bag. I didn't want them washed. I wanted them gone. Every reminder. The I climbed into the shower and washed every single scrap of blood from my skin. I dressed and left the bathroom. I wasn't surprised to see Stefan waiting for me.  
"Are you okay Elena? If I'd known…"

"Stefan stop" I interrupted his apology "It's not your fault. I knew that Mr Night was Klaus. And he didn't compel me to stay quiet about it"

"So…you knew and you could have said?" he asked, my words sinking in. I nodded.

"I didn't want to because I was worried you'd get hurt. That kind of backfired on me in the end"

"Elena, you know that I'd only be looking out for you"

"Yes but sometimes…I don't want to be looked after. Not when it means people I care about get hurt. And…I can't be with you anymore Stefan"

"What? Why?"

"I felt things…for Klaus. He's dead but I can't help how I feel. I still love you but I can't be with anybody right now. I need time. To think, to clear my head" he crossed over to me and kissed me softly.  
"Take all the time you need" then he was gone. I sighed and sat on my bed, watching the clock. I waited until I heard Alaric and Jeremy going to be, the house falling silent. Then I fetched my torch from my drawer, opened the window and slipped out into the night.

**A/N: Three guesses where she's going? One more chapter of this story. Sob!**


	29. Chapter 29

-1**A/N: To the anonymous review who liked my idea about doing an Klausric story and asked which girl I****'****d have, yes it probably would be Elena.**

**I know I said one more chapter but I had an idea for something and for that I need an extra chapter. I don't think anyone minds though. Do you?**

**Anyway, pretty much everyone yelled at me for killing Klaus but most of you predicted this ending. Anything in Italics is a flashback. I'm not putting flashback begins and flashback ends because that would just get annoying.**

_I was sitting in my chair. Klaus was crouched in front of me._

_"Now Elena, I'm going to tell you some things and you're going to listen. Understand?" he smiled, eyes boring into mine. I nodded to show I understood. "Good. Now listen carefully"_

I made good time getting to the tomb. I slipped inside. They'd left Klaus's body, deciding to remove him later. In their opinion, he wasn't going anywhere. I knelt beside him and wrapped my hands around the stake. I considered for a minute. Did I really want to do this?

Yes. I had to.

I took a firm grip on the stake and pulled it out. Then I sat down and waited.

"_I'm sorry Elena for everything I did. Love makes monsters of us" I stiffened. "Yes…love…I said love. I know I said before that I wasn't capable of love but…you changed me. I know you probably don't believe me but it's true. I'm willing to do anything to get you back, Elena" I pleaded with my eyes for him not to do this. He shook his head "I can't stop…but you can stop it for me"_

Klaus's eyes flickered open. He looked at me and smiled.

"You took your time"

"say that again and I put the stake back in" I said. He sat up.

"Sorry" I shrugged.

"No biggie"

"Elena, you risked a lot for me"

"_You need to chose. You have to stop this Elena. Stop it before it gets out of hand" he placed a hand on my cheek. I wanted to know how. How was I supposed to do this? "Elena, when the time comes you'll know what to do. Just make your choice"_

"I risked the people I love" I whispered "You were right, Klaus. Love makes monsters of us. I guess I'm more like Katherine then I thought" I glanced at the entrance to the tomb as if I could see Katherine lurking in the darkness.

"Elena, you did what you knew was right. You saved them. You protected them. And you protected me. You are nothing like Katerina" he said. He hugged me tight.

"What now? Where do we go from here?" he shrugged.

"Who knows? We have forever" he said. I curled up in his arms, resting my head on his chest. I felt more like Katherine then ever before. I didn't care what I did or who I hurt as long as I got what I wanted.

"_What I want you to do, is stake me Elena. Then, if you're there when I wake up, I know what your choice is. If not…well, I understand" He was really just going to give up? Just like that "I don't give up Elena. As long as I know there's a chance of victory, I keep going. There's no victory in defeat"_

I sighed.

"We should go" he said "Damon and Stefan will be here soon to move my body. Or burn it. We should leave"

"Okay…I just want to have a word with Katherine first"

"Fine. I'll wait outside" he said, heading outside. I approached the mouth of the tomb.

"Katherine?"

"Yes?" said a raspy voice.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked.

"Elena…you're following your heart. What's wrong with that? It's more then I ever did" I considered this.

"Thanks"

"Welcome. And by the way, you're nothing like me. I have much better fashion sense" I rolled my eyes.  
"Goodbye Katherine" I turned and left, joining Klaus outside.  
"Ready?" he asked.

"Always"


	30. Chapter 30

-1**A/N: I've already had some requests for a sequel. I do have a possible idea for a Delena, maybe a touch of Klana, fic that follows this one. Interested?**

**This chapter is third person. And it is the last one.**

It was almost dawn by the time Damon and Stefan arrived at the tomb. They were talking in low, angry voices. The subject of their dispute was, of course, Elena. Stefan was being his usual overbearing self, in Damon's opinion, and Damon was being his normal overly relaxed self, in Stefan's.

Still, as they arrived at the cavern, they stopped arguing, both intent on the task at hand.

"What do we do with him?" Stefan asked his brother. Damon shrugged.  
"I don't know. Or care. As long as he's gone. Burn him, chop him up, stuff him and put him on the mantelpiece" He said in a blasé manner. Stefan rolled his eyes. The pair entered the tomb and froze instantly. Their eyes scanned the darkness, searching.

"Please tell me you moved the body" said Stefan, quietly. Damon shook his head.

"Not me" his voice was as surprised as Stefan's, so he believed him.

"Well, I didn't. And I don't think anyone else would have, which means…" he trailed off, unable to voice his fears. Damon crouched and picked up a discarded wooden stake, caked in dried blood.

"It got up and walked away" he said, quietly "but how…?" His words hung in the air, the question neither could answer. They'd seen him die, seen his body crumple. Unless…

"Fuck!" Damon swore loudly and pulled out his phone. He speed-dialled Alaric, not caring about the time.

"Urgh…Damon?" mumbled the teacher, sleepily "God, what is it?"

"Ric, you're at Elena's right?"

"Yes…why?"

"Is she there?"

"What…?"

"Damn it Ric! Is Elena there?" he shouted.

"She went to bed hours ago"

"Ric, go and check on her. Now!" he said, trying to restrain his temper. He heard Alaric sigh and heave himself out of bed. Damon waited anxiously. He could hear Ric calling Elena's name and then…

"Damon, she's gone!" Damon growled and threw the phone at the wall in frustration. He turned to Stefan.

"Klaus has her!" his voice suddenly lost its anger. He sank to the floor, his face blank the way Elena's had been earlier. He finally understood what she'd been feeling. Loss. All consuming loss "He has Elena…we're never going to see her again" Stefan sat next to his brother, staring into space. They sat there till long past sunrise, thinking about the girl they loved.

"Elena's gone. We lost her"

**A/N: That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it. The Klausric one shot should be up tomorrow. I had three hours between exams today and instead of revising, I wrote that one shot. Don't ever say I don't do anything for you! See you in the next fic!**


End file.
